Wait, There's a Fourth Axis?
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Aphrodite "Kiki" Johnson was just your average―yeah, you get it. Well, that was until she was sent to Hetalia by a goddess. The goddess gives her a mission. "Save Japan," whatever that meant. She takes it, but she didn't expect for the Asian country to be the first person she's trusted in years. And she knows something's going on when she finds marks on her neck everyday. Japan/OC.
1. Prologue

**Well hai dere! *shot***

 ***revives***

 **Yes, I know you all are probably gonna hate me for starting another one of these things.**

 **BUT, this one will be different because,**

 **1, the episodes will be based off of actual episodes of APH with the exceptions of my fan-made episodes, and 2, there won't be two million OCs yay!**

 **Anyway, moving on, like I said this story will be based off episodes of APH, including my OC. Now, we shall finally start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just my OCs.**

...

W-well hello there, it is nice to meet you. My name is Aphrodite, but just call me Kiki. I'm 15, almost 16, and I live in Tokyo, Japan.

If you noticed by my name, I'm not actually Japanese. I'm actually Greek-American, to be honest. My mother is Greek, but my father is American.

Anyway, I should probably tell you some more about myself. My full name is Aphrodite Marianne Johnson, but mostly everybody calls me Kiki.

I have curly, light brown hair that goes a little bit below my shoulders, brown eyes, freckles, black glasses, and slightly tanned skin. One streak of my hair is a dark purple from a dare I got from a friend. I was only supposed to have it for a week, but I began to notice my hair looked better with it, and it's been there for about a couple years.

Well, there's more I can tell you, but that's about it for now.

Anyway, you've probably heard enough about me. I think I should tell you my story! Well, it happened not that long ago...

...

"HEEEEEY! KIKKKI!"

I turned around to see my best friend Sakaë running toward me.

She was the same age as me, with messy black hair that went to shoulders, brown eyes, glasses, and light skin.

"Hi Sakaë, what's up?" I said, smiling.

"Can you sit with me at lunch pleaseeee~?" She asked, giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

I was planning to read during lunch, but damn, those eyes were strong. I sighed. "Alright, fine."

"YAAAY! THANKS KIKI!" Sakaë said, crushing me with a bear hug.

"N-no p-problem..." I choked out.

Sakaë gave really strong bear-hugs. Believe me, I know from personal experience.

"LET'S GOOOO!" She shouted, running towards the cafeteria.

I sweatdropped and walked (like a normal person) to the cafeteria.

Yes, I'm aware that Sakaë is crazy. And not normal. Most of my friends aren't.

"Hey Kiki!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around and saw that it was another friend of mine, Kaiya.

Kaiya had long, curly black hair that she had tied into a high ponytail, dark green eyes, and glasses.

"Hey Kaiya." I replied.

"Can you and Sakaë sit with us at lunch?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'us'?"

Kaiya clapped her hands together. "Well, there's Miyo, Miki, and Kane. Oh, and Satoshi."

I groaned. "Satoshi? Are you serious?" I was fine with the other three, but him? No.

"Sorry, Kiki. But he said he wanted to make it up to you."

"He says that every time!" I yelled.

"You do know that Kane will probably make him leave, right?"

"...Oh. Right." I said stupidly.

Kaiya sighed and laughed. "Baka."

I laughed too and asked, "Can we go now?"

"Sure." She answered.

...

When we got to the cafeteria, Kaiya let me to the table with our friends there. Oh, and one certain jackass.

"Did you seriously let Satoshi come? Because if you did, I'm leaving." I told Kaiya, annoyed.

"You're gonna have to forgive him sooner or later." She replied nonchalantly.

I sighed. I forgot to mention earlier, but Satoshi is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a couple weeks, until I figured out that he was dating, like, three other girls. I dumped him in a heartbeat. He's been trying to get me to forgive him and take him back like nothing happened ever since. Let's just say that I'm surprised that his balls have stayed intact by now.

When we got to the table, I saw that my friends were already there. And so was a certain "man whore" that you already know about.

"Kiki-chan! Kaiya-chan!" I heard Miki shout.

Miki had long, hip-length brown hair, light blue contacts, and slightly tanned skin.

"Hey Miki." I greeted while sitting down.

"Hey! How come I don't get a greeting!?" Miyo shouted.

She had blond hair tied into a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, and light skin.

Miyo is actually a noirette, but she had dyed her hair, only saying, "Blonde is **HOT**!" And its been almost two years, and even though she sticks out like a sore thumb in crowds, she's said nothing about changing it.

"Hi to you too, Miyo." I finally answered.

"Hi hi!" She answered.

"So, anyway..." I heard a familiar voice interrupt.

I turned and saw my second best friend, Kane.

He had shaggy black hair, glasses, brown eyes, and light skin.

I noticed that his cheeks were a faint shade of pink, but I really didn't know why.

He has been acting really weird around me lately, but I didn't know why. I mean, Kane and I have been friends for, like, forever! He would tell me if there was something wrong! Right?

"U-um, Kiki?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He gulped, but I wasn't really sure why. "D-do you think you'll be going to the dance this Friday?"

Before I could answer, Sakaë popped up out of out of nowhere.

"Hellllloooooo, everyone!"

Kane jumped in surprise, and the rest of us sweatdropped.

I heard Kane mutter something angrily, but even though I couldn't hear it, I'm pretty sure it was directed at Sakaë.

Sakaë noticed his muttering and decided to annoy him, like she usually does...

"Aww... is the wittle baby mad~?" She teased, pinching his cheek.

Kane glared at her angrily, and tried to swat her hand away. "Goddamnit Sakaë! Quit it!"

"Let me guess, the baby pissed himself."

I looked at where the voice came from, and what do you know, it was Satoshi. Whoop dee fucking doo.

He had shaggy black hair, dark blue contacts, and light skin.

Kane looked his way and gave him a murderous glare. "Fuck you, Nanahara!"

Kaiya and I sweatdropped when they started throwing insults at each other.

"Man whore!"

"Geek face!"

"Dirty ass pirate!"

"Dick licker!"

I noticed now that Sakaë had randomly sat next to me. I was going to say something to her until she said, "Shh. This is getting good."

"Sakaë, why do you make it worse every time?" Kaiya asked.

"Because I'm always bored. And besides, there's nothing better to do at school anyway." Said girl answered.

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sakaë sighed. "Kaiya, are you serious? You're the biggest tomboy I know. Do you seriously want to wear this dumbass outfit for eight hours a day?" She said, gestering to her uniform.

Kaiya looked at her's. "Yeah. You have a point there."

I glanced down at mine. Our school's uniform was a black and gray plaid pleated skirt, a white blouse, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes.

I couldn't blame Sakaë for saying that. She, Kaiya, and I were huge tomboys. It would be a nightmare for one to wear an outfit like this.

"See? My point exactly." Sakaë said triumphantly. Kaiya rolled her eyes.

The boys' fighting had begun to give me a headache, so I said to my girl friends, "I have a headache now. I'll be in the courtyard if you need me."

"Awww..." Sakaë said sadly.

"I don't blame you for leaving." Kaiya said, annoyed.

"Me neither." Miyo said.

"Yeah. It gets annoying after a while." Miki chimed in.

"But still hilarious!" Sakaë shouted.

"Whatever you say." Miki replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, bye." I said, walking out the doors.

I heard my friends say 'bye' altogether. That would be the last I heard from them in a while.

...

When I got to the courtyard, I decided to sit in my favorite place: a tree that was big and covered me with shade, and was next to the forest, so no one would bother me.

I sat down underneath the tree, letting the shade cover my body from the harsh sunlight.

I got out my lunch and sketchpad, wanting to draw while eating.

I began munching down on my sandwich while flipping though my artwork. I wasn't a very good artist, but luckily, Sakaë had taught me to draw in anime style. I really liked that style, so that's the one I mostly use.

My thoughts were interrupted when I stopped on a drawing of Japan from Hetalia.

See, Hetalia was my favorite anime, and I was a huge fan of it. But what sucks is I don't really have anybody to talk about it with. I talk to Sakaë about anime every once in a while, but she's mostly a Doctor Who fan.

I realized that I wasn't really hungry, but tired. I looked at my drawing again before closing my sketchpad and hugging it to my chest, before I closed my eyes, feeling my back hitting the ground underneath me before I passed out.

...

 **And there you have it! Prologue over! So, what do you think of Kiki and her friends (and Satoshi)? To be honest, I actually based them off people in my real life!:**

 **Sakaë is based off of my best friend Hunter. She's really crazy and weird, and she threatens me sometimes, but I'm thankful for her friendship! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be into anime and this fanfic would not be here. Oh, and she's a huge Whovian too.**

 **Kaiya is based off my best friend Christianna. She's a HUGE (and I mean huge) tomboy. She loves hunting and hates girly stuff. See? I've known her for seven years, and she's one of my first ever friends. That explains a lot, because I don't have a lot of friends. Oh, and did I mention she loves TMNT?**

 **Kane is based off my best friend Ethan. I've known him for a while, but not as long as Christianna. Hunter messes with him a lot, so, well, you get the point. Oh, and me and Hunter think he's gay, so that's where Satoshi's "dick licker" came from.**

 **Miki is based off of my friend Olivia. I've known her as long as Christianna, and she was my first friend. You're an awesome friend, Liv! (I know she has no idea that this is here, but I don't care!)**

 **Miyo is based off of my friend Clairy. Clairy is a real blonde, and she can be kinda ditzy sometimes, but she's a good friend. I've known her as long as Olivia and Christianna, and she's one of my first friends too. But what kinda pissed me off is she told me recently that she thought I was Chinese when she first met me. I'm actually not Chinese or Japanese or anything like that. I'm actually Cherokee Indian, so, yeah, it kinda pissed me off.**

 **Satoshi is based off of my ex-boyfriend Nathan. He's not actually a dick, but the reason he got dumped is because he was being one. He called my cousin a "bitch" and "whore" so automatic dump, buddy.**

 **And finally, Kiki is based off of myself. I'm really shy and don't talk much, but I have a bad side. Ask my little brother.**

 **Also, I got some inspiration for this story from reading "The Axis Powers and...who?" and "The Ambassadors!" by JadeCrispy. Her stories are really good! I'd check them out if I were you.**

 **Oh, one last thing, Kane's "dirty ass pirate" insult was inspired by some of my male classmates! See, when their pissed at each other, they call each other "dirty butt pirates" which means... uh... taking it up the ass. There. Now when you're pissed at somebody, you know what to call them! :D**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for chapter one! That'll be when Kiki's in the Hetaliaverse! :D**


	2. W-Wait, I'm in H-Hetalia?

**I just realized something.**

 ** _Aph_** **rodite.** ** _APH_** **.**

 **I swear, I didn't notice that at first. *gets in a heroic pose* I'm just awesome like that!**

 **Anyway, I have good news! Kiki meets Italy in this chapter! Yay for Italy! :D**

 **Also, I would like to say that I was planning to update yesterday, but I got distracted reading TWDG fanfics. Dear God, that's game's amazing. Even though I haven't finished playing it yet... *nervous laughter***

 **One more thing, I'd like you all to know, I can't write accents. Like, at all. You seriously have no idea how many times I attempted to write Italy's accent. '-_- *facetable* I don't have any Italian friends, okay? I have a friend who's, like, half or a quarter German, but he doesn't even have an accent, so how the hell should I know what a German accent sounds like?**

 **Hey, do you like the cover image? I made it! It's Kiki wearing her school uniform because why not?**

 **Anyway, before I start this lame attempt at a fan-made Hetalia episode, I will be doing Reviewer Replies! Yay!**

 **writersoftheuniverse: Why, thank you, madam! This is actually my first try at a story like this! I'm not really sure if I'll be doing Paint It, White because FUNimation is a huge jerkoff and won't let me watch it. *randomly starts talking to the website* I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR A PREMIUM ACCOUNT, OKAY FUNIMATION!? GOD!**

 **...Um, anyway, let's start, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be a lot of weird shit in it, so it's probably a good thing I don't.**

...

(Italy's POV)

 _Gah! I have to find a place to hide before Germany finds me!_

This was pretty much the only thing going though Italy's mind at the moment.

WWI was going on right now, and for some reason, the great and powerful Germany saw little Italy as his enemy.

Italy was shocked (and scared) when he heard that Germany was after him. Probably mostly to take over his country, and maybe because he saw him as a threat.

Italy was confused when he heard that the German thought he was a threat. Who would see cute and innocent Italy as a danger?

 _I have to hurry and find a place to hide!_ Italy thought, _He could be nearby!_

Italy broke out of his thoughts when he saw a figure in the distance that looked to be... laying down, mostly likely sleeping.

 _Who would sleep in the middle of the forest? Especially with scary Germany around!_

The thought made him shiver.

Italy, curiosity getting the better of him, decided to inspect this figure.

Seeing it almost made his jaw drop.

It was a girl, around 15 or 16, slightly tanned skin, with shoulder length brown hair with a dark purple streak, glasses, with a dark blue bag slung over her shoulders, and she was clutching a sketchpad to her chest like her life depended on it.

The girl looked like she wasn't from the area, not looking like anybody Italy saw in the towns nearby. She looked Greek, and another heritage he couldn't recognize.

 _She doesn't look German... so that means she's not helping Germany!_ Italy thought cheerfully.

But not knowing her other race bugged Italy for some reason. He bent down and got onto his knees so he could study her face better.

But then, she stirred, and her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

...

(Back to Kiki's POV!)

I felt my eyes slowly open as I awoke from my sleep. I really hope I didn't sleep long...

I noticed that the blurry colors I woke up to weren't green, like the color of the forest. They looked to be a bundle of auburn-ish and blue.

But, when my vision got better, I realized I wasn't seeing random colors.

I was looking at a _person_.

My eyes widened and I backed into the tree, frozen in fear.

"No, no! I won't hurt you!" The stranger shouted.

The stranger was a boy, and he didn't look that much older than me. He had reddish brown hair, wearing a beige military uniform, and, somehow, he was able to see me with his eyes tightly shut.

But... the strangest thing was...

He had a stubborn curl that didn't seem to want to go down.

 _Like... Italy's...?_

"I'm Italy! Northern Italy! What's your name?" The stranger greeted cheerfully.

My eyes widened some more.

 _Did he just say 'Northern Italy'?_

"Aphrodite... but call me Kiki..." I replied.

"Ciao, Kiki!" Nor- I mean, Italy said.

"Hello..." I replied.

"Oh, my bad, here!" Italy said. He stood up and held out his hand for me.

I hesitated, before taking his hand and getting up. "Thank you..."

"No problem!" He replied cheerfully.

He started walking, gesturing me to follow him. I could fell my face heating up before I gave in and starting walking with him.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while before I asked, "Um... Italy? Where are we, exactly?"

He answered with no problem whatsoever. "My country, of course!"

His answer made me stop in my tracks.

 _Wait, how did I get from Japan to Italy!?_

But then, my brain began to process this information.

 _I met the country of Northern Italy, God knows how, and all of a sudden I'm in his country...?_

It took me a few minutes while I worked out the solution.

 _Am I in_ _ **HETALIA**_ _!?_

 _But... that's IMPOSSIBLE! Hetalia is an anime, not a different dimension! Or have I been reading too much fanfiction lately and I'm dreaming this?_

I started creating theories that weren't helping me at all until I noticed Italy waving his hand in front of my face.

"Kiki, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I gulped, not knowing how to respond. But luckily, I was a quick thinker in situations like this. "Y-yeah Italy, I'm fine. Just lost in thought, is all."

Italy smiled and nodded, before we started walking again.

 _I'm in Hetalia? But... how...?_

Suddenly, Italy stopped walking, and looked into the distance, frozen.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Italy?"

To my surprise, he grabbed my wrist and started running, dragging my along with him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

We ran like this for a while, well, actually he did, before he stopped in front of a... crate?

"Uh... Italy, is that a tomato crate?" I asked, rubbing the now sore wrist that he had held onto.

Italy nodded, and began getting rid of the nails that held the crate's lid together with a hammer he got from God knows where.

Then I noticed that this scene looked familiar. _The tomato crate... so we're in episode one? I'm living this through from the episodes?_

Half of me wanted to squeal and jump around like a person with ADHD who had drunk too much coffee, and the other half wanted to scream and have a panic attack.

The panic attack side was winning.

Italy snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Kiki! I got it open! Yay!"

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Hide!" He whispered-shouted before jumping into the crate, pulling me along with him.

I was confused at first. _Why are we in this crate, again?_ I thought. Since I couldn't answer my own question, I asked Italy.

"We're hiding from Germany, of course!" He answered quietly, but in slight fear.

I mentally face-plammed at my own stupidity. _Goddamnit. I knew that. Stupid fucking brain._

Italy and I froze in fear when we heard footsteps that were slowly getting closer.

 _Wait..._

"Shit."

...

 **And there's the first chapter! Yes, I know you hate me for leaving a cliffhanger. I'M EVIL *evil laugh* MUAHAHA**

 **I'm getting the feeling that some of you ship ItalyxKiki now. I don't blame you. *looks around before whispering* I kinda do too...DX**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so see ya in the next chapter! Peace!**


	3. Germany and the Cloaked Figure

**Hello, fellow Hetalians! It's time to read my poorly written stories! HOORAY! Before I start my author's note, I would like to say that just because I changed my username, doesn't mean I am a different person. It is still little weirdo me, providing crappy stories for your entertainment! :D**

 **Anyway, I apologize for not updating in a month. Please forgive me, but school is HELL. Luckily, it is finally over! THANK JEEBUS!**

 **In other words, that means I can update my stories more often. Woooooooo.**

 **Also, this will be a** ** _double chapter._** **That means I'm combining two episodes into one chapter, making the chapter longer. I wanted to do this for you guys to make up for my one-month absence, and because I really want Kiki to meet Japan already. THAT'S WHEN THE REAL STORY STARTS!**

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 ** _writersoftheuniverse: hehe...I'm just cruel like that. Thanks, by the way! :)_**

 ** _KimiCapucciny: Thank you! And I will keep writing! I actually thought that I made her a Mary-Sue...eh._**

 ** _JarBasedCanaidia: My story is fabulous? *gasps* MY STORY IS FABS! HOLY SHIT! Haha, you're not alone, I laugh at my own jokes too...I'm such a weirdo XD And you're right! WHAT THE HELL LIFE?! Haha! (See what I mean? XDDD)_**

 **So, without further ado, WE SHALL START!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to moi.**_

 **. . .**

I heard some more footsteps, each becoming easier to hear as they got closer. I started sweating from my nervousness, but I'm not one to talk. Italy looks like he's about to have a full-on panic attack. Poor guy.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. I calmed down for probably only a spilt-second when I remembered that the person is in front of the crate now. Sub-conscience, I hate you.

The person tapped on the crate lid with what I assume was a stick, and I saw that Italy was about to shout something in fear, so I leapt over (quietly) and put both of my hands over his mouth, straddling his waist.

I saw that Italy's face looked like someone painted it a dark red. I knew that Italy and I were in a _very_ sexual position, but I was too nervous-you know what, scratch that, I was really fucking scared-to be embarrassed. _Maybe I should be scared out of my fucking mind more often,_ I thought, mentally laughing a little.

Don't get me wrong, I knew that Germany was outside in front of the tomato crate, confused out of his fucking mind. I've watched this episode a shit-load of times before. But even _Chuck Norris_ would admit that Germany was one scary ass motherfucker. Believe me, I know my shit.

Then, I heard someone grunting and pulling on the crate lid. Italy was about to scream in utter terror, but I gave him the 'if you say a fucking word, I'll slit your throat in your sleep' glare. It shut him up before you snap your fingers. _Great, now someone else is scared of me..._

I suddenly saw light and it looked like Germany finally got the crate lid off (he's as strong as fuck, why the hell did it take so long?).

Italy, in pure fear, jumped up faster than the speed of sound, forgetting I was on top of him. My head hit the side of the crate, making a loud thump. But neither Italy or Germany noticed, Italy was babbling and pleading for his life, and Germany was looking at him with a 'WTF' look.

I could feel tears of pain cloud up my vision, and a large sting from the back of my head where I hit the crate.

Being the tough fucker I am, I was able to get over the pain really quickly, but I probably had a huge ass knot on the back of my head. I'm totally gonna murder Italy later...

When I poked my head up, I saw a tall, muscular man who was probably a couple years older than me, with light blonde hair in a slick-back like style, the lightest blue eyes I'll probably ever see, and he was wearing a green military uniform with dark brown combat boots. Oh, and he had a musket strapped to his back.

Yep, this is Germany all right.

After Germany finally saw me, he stopped mid-rant and pointed his musket at Italy, yelling something about him assaulting or raping me, while Italy crying and yelling that he didn't, I'm not really sure, I wasn't really paying attention. I was kinda focused on the knot on my head and how amusing this scene is.

You know what, I kinda feel bad for the people in the villages nearby that can hear this.

 _ **TIMESKIP YAY :D**_

So...apparently, Germany made Italy and I his prisoners, because...actually, I have no idea why. I have no explaintion for this one.

When Germany took us to his house, since he already knew who Italy was, he demanded that I tell him who I was.

"Aphrodite Johnson, but people call me Kiki." I greeted.

Germany raised an eyebrow at my nickname. "Vhy is your nickname 'Kiki?'" He asked. _**(Quick A/N: HOLY SHIT I SUCCESSFULLY DID GERMANY'S ACCENT IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE)**_

I thought about it for a second and responded. "I actually have no idea. My friend called me it one day for no goddamn reason whatsoever, and it kinda stuck, but I don't really give a fuck about it."

Germany looked at me in shock. "You have a very foul mouth for someone your age, especially being a lady..."

I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "So your saying just because I'm a girl, I can't cuss? Well then, cunt, dick, bitch, motherfu-"

Germany put his hand over my mouth before I could say another cuss word. "Okay, okay, you've made your point."

He removed his hand from my mouth and I smirked and gave him my 'I win, motherfucker' look.

After the talk with Germany, I grabbed my school bag and went to his basement, where he made me and Italy stay. I sat on a spot on the hard ground and opened my bag, pulling out my spare clothes.

That day, I was planning to have a sleepover with Sakaë, Kaiya, Miki, and Miyo, so I had my spare clothes and nightclothes in my bag.

 _Sakaë. Kaiya. Miki. Miyo._

The names of my friends pierced my heart like a knife. _There's a chance I might never see them again..._

I shook my head furiosly. _No. I will find a way to get home. I haven't even been here a day. I'll be able to find a way sooner or later._

I finally left my thoughts and proceeded to get my clothes out. I put my spare clothes back, remembering that I wouldn't need them until tomorrow. I pulled out my night clothes, which was a dark purple nightgown that went to my knees, and sleeves that went to my wrists.

I curled up under my blanket that Germany gave me, shivering when my body made contact with the cold-tile floor.

I looked to my left and saw that Italy had already fallen asleep, with his mouth open and into his signature smile, drooling a bit. _Probably dreaming about pasta,_ I thought.

I brought my blanket to my chin and my eyes slowly began to droop, and I immediately fell asleep when they closed.

 **. . .**

 _ **? POV**_

I looked into the window at the now-sleeping face of the girl I brought to this world. _She didn't deserve this..._

 _But I had to bring her here. If I didn't, no one could save him._

"I swear I will make it up to you one day. But you need to save him. No one else can except you."

I felt a cold breeze flow past me, making my long cloak flutter in the wind. I sighed.

"I wish you luck, Aphrodite Johnson." I said, before running into the night.

 **. . .**

 **HOLY CRAP SHIT WENT DOWN**

 **...Yes, I made a Chuck Norris reference. DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME!**

 **So, I know I didn't finish episode 3, I didn't even technically start it. Think of it as the beginning...or something. I promise, I'll finish it in the next chapter. I'll try to make it a double chapter too. ^_^**

 **There are many questions left to answer: What will happen with Italy, Germany, and Kiki? Who was the person in the cloak? AND WHEN THE FUCK WILL KIKI MEET JAPAN?!**

 ***weird magical voice* ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON DEAR READER~**

 **Please leave a review! They can get chapters done faster! *weird magical voice again* UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN *floats away***


	4. My First Fucking Day in Hetalia

**I have millions of ideas, but zero motivation. That is my excuse for not updating in forever.**

 **Any life updates? Well, I'm like ten percent atheist now, that's something, I guess...**

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: YES IT DOES UPDATE. IT JUST UPDATES SLOWLY. VERY, VERY SLOWLY. XD Thank you! I will be ready to prepare you with more. XD**_

 _ **Guest: I guess you have a point...**_

 _ **TakeThePRNDL: I'm sorry, I don't do request pairings. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ;A;**_

 _ **Guest: Like Kiki said to Germany, Sakaë just randomly gave her the nickname. And to be honest with you, who Sakaë is based off of is really weird...**_

 _ **KimiCapucciny: I'll be sure to tell Kiki that. XD And, spoiler alert, it's not Iggy. But that sounds hilarious. To be honest, when I read your review, I imagined that in my head. XD**_

 _ **CalicoKitty402: I assure you, I will. :3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

 **. . .**

"Kiki~"

 _Ugh... I don't wanna go to school today..._

"Mom, five more minutes..."

 _Wait... Mom doesn't call me Kiki..._

I opened an eye, and through the blurriness, I saw reddish-brown hair.

Wait, so it wasn't some weird dream? And Sakaë didn't put crack in my lunch?

Goddammit.

I sighed and reached out my hand. "Italy, could you hand me my glasses?"

"Sure~" Italy replied, "here-a you go~"

I felt them plop into my hand. "Thanks."

I sat up onto my knees and put on my glasses. I could see Italy clearly now, will the usual smile on his face. "Could you please go?" I asked. "I have to change."

"Okay!" the Italian replied before he left, probably to bother Germany. _Well that was easy,_ I thought before going through my messenger bag.

I pulled all my stuff out of it to see if I had anything to help me through a different universe. _Probably won't have much. Actually, I probably won't have anything._

I pulled out my sketchbook. _That'll help with boredom,_ I thought. I put it on the floor and pulled out all my school stuff. _Don't need that shit._ I pulled out smartphone-shaped object with a light blue Hatsune Miku case. I blinked. _My iPod? Well, at least I have that. But I have to be careful when I use it. The world doesn't have this kind of technology yet._

The rest of the things in my bag was my notebook, my earphones, my extra clothes, some books, and some other stuff I didn't really need. I sighed again and grabbed my clothes.

They were a long-sleeved black shirt with a matching skirt and leggings, and some black ballet flats.

Wait, these aren't the clothes I packed...

My attention turned to the sticky note on the shirt. I took it off and read it to myself:

 ** _Aphrodite,_**

 ** _I hope you don't mind that I repacked your clothes for you. I just think that jeans with a t-shirt and sneakers wouldn't be very comfortable. Have fun at Sakaë's!_**

 ** _Love, Mom~_**

...Seriously, Mom?

I growled angrily and changed into the clothes that my mother _oh so_ **_nicely_** packed for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, well, more like window, and sighed for probably the umpteenth time. I gave my reflection the finger and went to see if Germany killed Italy yet.

 **. . .**

Well, Germany didn't kill Italy.

At least, not yet.

Apparently he hasn't gotten annoyed with him.

Not yet, anyway.

Italy was laying on the floor, reading a book and I was leaning on the wall next to him, thinking about my _very stupid_ life choices when Germany came up to us and asked, "Vhy don't you try to escape?"

Well, it looks like he's annoyed with us already.

Lucky us.

"Why?" Italy asked. "As long as I'm with you, I get fed and nobody picks on me. I like-a being here."

"And I don't feel like it." I answered. "I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

That must have not been the answers Germany wanted, because he started ranting about something that I didn't feel like listening to. Italy fell asleep halfway through his rant... thing.

He needs to teach me how to do that.

Germany opened the door and said, "Look at how the door just opened! You could totally run run away if you vanted to!"

Italy walked out the door sadly and I followed him out, but came back in two seconds later. Germany gave me a strange look.

I pointed my thumb behind me and said, "All he's doing is flirting with girls."

Germany looked out the door and saw that what I said was true- all Italy was doing was flirting with a bunch of girls.

"If you want to get us to leave, that attempt didn't work. I'd try a bit harder if I were you, Germany." I said, before I walked away, not taking a glance back.

 **. . .**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Germany looked at the girl- Kiki, as she called herself- with a shocked expression.

 _There's something about that girl. She probably knows more than I possibly thought..._ He thought, perplexed, not even looking to see Italy walk back into the room.

 **. . .**

 **Kiki's smarter than Germany originally thought! What will she do next?**

 **By the way, if you guys want to see what Kiki's iPod case looks like (probably not a lot of you do...), you can find it here (just remove the spaces): www. hottopic hottopic /PopCulture /ShopByMovieGenre /AnimeMovies /Hatsune%20 Miku%20 iPhone%20 5%20 Phone %**

 **When I was halfway through writing this, I realized that I was writing the chapter for episode three and didn't even realize it. XD This is what happened when I realized it:**

 **Me (in real life): *smiles* Well, I guess I just have to start episode two now! At least I have chapter four almost done!**

 **Me (in mind): GOD FUCKING DAMMIT FUCK MY LIFE RIGHT IN THE FUCKING ASS *flips table***

 **So, in conclusion, I have chapter four halfway done, so I might have it done in a couple days. But probably not tomorrow (well, technically today now), because it's already past 12 in the morning in my time zone and I have to go to my therapist later in the day** **and all that jazz.**

 **See y'all next time~!**


	5. The Kawaii-ness of GerIta

**HEY GUYS! So, I'm back with another update. The reason I haven't updated sooner is because I found my** _**Nintendo 3DS**_ **(that I lost for almost A FUCKING YEAR) and I decided to replay _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_... and if you played any games in the _Animal Crossing_ series, you should know that takes up a shit ton of time.**

 **DAMN YOU _ANIMAL CROSSING_**

 **Just kidding. XD**

 **Also, I'm listening to _Beautiful Pain_ by _Eminem_ ft. _Sia_ while writing this, so I'm sorry if some parts come out depressing near the end (even though they probably won't).**

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED TWENTY MINUTES AFTER I UPDATED AKSBEHFHXBCHCBVUVXHN XD Thank yoooooou~ For the Allies, I have something hilarious planned for it. XD**_

 _ **KimiCapucciny: Yes. Yes. So much yes. XD Thank you so much! WE SHALL SEE. XD**_

 _ **NaituoIngu: Here you go! *hands you chapter* OMG THANK YOU. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU LOVE THIS SO MUCH. THERE ARE SO MANY BETTER AUTHORS OUT THERE THAN ME. *cries***_

 _ **awesomealixe: SO MANY PEOPLE LOVE THIS SO MUCH I DON'T UNDERSTAND LIKE OH MY GOD. Not that I'm complaining or anything. XD Thank you! To be honest, I'm more of a England and Canada fangirl (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JAPAN FANGIRLS ;A;).**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-san~!_**

 **. . .**

Jesus Christ...

It's only been two days and I want to kill myself.

I mean, I love Italy (Not in that way, you fucking perverts!), but _Jesus Christ above_ , he gets _so fucking **annoying**_ after awhile.

Italy fangirls, I am ready to be brutally slaughtered.

But seriously, do you know how it feels to wake up with an Italian jumping on your back?

It fucking sucks. And hurts like hell.

To be honest with you, I'm so glad I have small boobs.

Anyway...

If I was Germany, I would have murdered Italy by now.

Just saying.

Sigh...

I miss my world so fucking much you wouldn't believe it.

 **. . .**

I was flipping through my sketchbook out of pure boredom when I saw Italy walk toward with a ukulele in his hand.

"Hey Germany, come listen, I wrote a song especially for you!"

"Vhat? Even zough I am your enemy? Okay, let me hear it."

Oh yeah, I forgot about Italy's song... this will be hilarious, for sure.

Italy started singing his song for Germany.

It was... um, interesting?

The next thing I knew, I was holding a box with Italy in it, still singing, and a bald guy, who was probably Italy's boss, saying, "Welcome home, Italy."

 **. . .**

"Kiki~ Let's go back to Germany's!"

I looked up from the book I was reading and replied, "Why? It's pretty obvious he doesn't want us around."

"Please~?"

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Italy hugged me. "Thank you, Kiki!"

I pushed him off. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go."

 **. . .**

Italy and I drove to Germany's country, and he said that we should walk to his house.

"Why?" I asked.

"Since World War I is over, we should be fine!"

I knew the real reason that Italy wanted to walk: he wanted to flirt with some girls.

My assumptions were correct. I rolled my eyes at some pick-up line Italy said. I learned my lesson from flirting a long time ago.

 _"Hey there cutie."_

 _I turned around and saw a boy that looked to be my age. I blushed bright red and replied, "U-um... hello..."_

 _The boy leaned his hand on the locker next to mine. "What's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?"_

 _I clutched my books tighter. "U-uh... I..."_

 _The boy chuckled and said, "Why don't I walk you to your next class?"_

 _The grip on my books loosened. "O-okay..."_

 _We started walking and the boy asked, "What's your name, cutie?"_

 _I blushed again and answered, "Aphrodite Johnson, but you can call me Kiki, it's what all my friends call me..."_

 _He laughed and pointed his thumb at his chest. "Name's Nanahara Satoshi."_

I snapped out of my flashback when I saw Italy walk back to me. "Okay, let's go to Germany's now!"

I glared at him and said, "You had to let some hormones out first?"

The next thing I knew, Italy was crying at my feet and shouting, "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T-A HURT ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY!"

I sighed and said, "Okay, okay, I forgive you."

Italy hugged me. "Thank you, Kiki!"

I pried him off and asked, "Do you even know my home country?"

He answered immediately. "Greece?"

"Yeah. I'm half-American, too."

"Actually Kiki, you look more Japanese than American." Italy said, surprisingly serious.

I blinked and responded, "To be honest with you, I get that a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird..."

 **. . .**

Italy and I made it to Germany's house where he was... talking to himself... apparently...

Italy started randomly floating around everywhere, so I had to chase him around to make sure he didn't break anything, because Germany would be on my ass if he did, I mean, the guy has to make cuckoo clocks twenty-four seven to pay back France, he's probably pissed...

I eventually started floating too, and don't ask how, because I don't know either, and it ended with me falling on my face.

I'm so glad my mom gave me leggings with my skirt.

Italy stopped floating everywhere and asked Germany, "Germany! Help me find a job! My family has become extremely poor!"

The next thing I knew, Germany threw me and Italy out of his house.

Italy and I came to the window and told Germany about his money problems and how he needed a job.

I cut in and said, "Please, Germany? I'm really hungry and Italy won't stop bothering me!"

Germany sighed. "Oh Italy..."

It looks like the begging worked.

 **. . .**

Italy and I got a job making cuckoo clocks with Germany. To be honest, it actually wasn't that bad. I was able to get on Germany's good side, and Italy finally started giving me some peace and quiet.

I sighed. _My hands hurt..._ I put my hammer down and dug through my messenger bag. I must have caught Italy's attention, because he came over to me and asked, "What are you doing, Kiki?"

"I'm taking a break. My hands are cramping like hell."

I pulled a book out of my bag. I flipped to where my bookmark was and started reading.

Italy looked over my shoulder at the book and asked, "What are you reading?"

"It's called _Battle Royale_ by Koushun Takami." I answered, not taking my eyes off the page.

"What is it about?"

"It's about a group of high-schoolers who go on an island and they have to kill each other until only one remains." I explained.

Italy stayed silent after that and started reading along with me.

 **. . .**

Well, apparently, Germany is attacking France again.

I guess he wants revenge on France for making him make cuckoo clocks all day, every day for, like, twenty years...

It probably sucked.

Italy and I stood by the TV, where the announcer was talking about the the German troops.

Italy grumbled. "I can't believe Mister Germany is attacking France again! It's like he has a grudge against Big Brother!"

I sighed. "Italy, if I was Germany, I would too."

Italy looked at me, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I sighed again. "I would attack France, too. I mean, Germany _did_ have to make cuckoo clocks for twenty years."

"Oh." Italy said stupidly. "By the way, how come you haven't aged these past years?"

I froze.

Shit.

I forget that time goes by super quickly in _Hetalia_.

Double shit.

"U-uh, I don't k-know..." I answered quickly (and very stupidly).

"Oh, okay!"

Italy, I thank the Lord above for your stupidity...

 **. . .**

Italy walked over to Germany, with me close behind, and told him, "Germany! I give my undying support to your cause! We'll be best friends and-"

That was when Germany threw was out to the other side of the world.

Only to get thrown back a second later.

Italy (with a leaf on his head) told Germany about how he got his ass kicked and sent back.

That was when both of the countries started randomly blushing and having this conversation that was so freaking adorable I could barely stand it.

N-no Aphrodite...

Don't you dare have a fangasm...

Don't do it...

Don't-

"SO KAWAII!"

-do it.

Dammit.

 **. . .**

Somehow, Germany and Italy ignored my fangasm.

Which I don't know how they did...

That was when Germany and Italy had almost every single _Hetalia_ fangirl's favorite conversation.

"Friends? Ja, this could work... we don't have to kiss, do we?"

"Nope! Not unless you want to."

"Please do." I said, having a large blush on my cheeks and a small nosebleed.

Yes, I, Aphrodite "Kiki" Johnson, am a yaoi fangirl, and proud of it.

Don't like it?

Deal with it.

Italy and Germany both looked at me, Italy looking confused, and Germany, somehow pale and madly blushing, shocked.

You know, this is super random, but maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

 **. . .**

"Italy! Aphrodite!"

"Yes Germany?" Italy asked when we walked over to the German nation.

"You know Germany, you can call Kiki." I said immediately.

Germany ignored me and announced, "Both of you, since Vorld Var II is going on at the moment, ve need a new ally."

"Really?" Italy asked.

"Hmm." I grunted, not paying attention and now reading a random book I found.

"Ja." Germany said, answering Italy's question and once again ignoring me.

"Who?" Italy asked.

"An acquaintance of mine..." Germany answered.

I still wasn't paying attention.

"His name is Japan."

I froze.

I totally forgot...

...we're meeting Japan in the next episode...

Fuck my life.

"Kiki?" Italy asked, poking me.

I'm so screwed...

 **. . .**

 **Poor Kiki. I feel so bad for her. Not. XD**

 **Kiki's meeting Japan in the next chapter! FINALLY! I'm surprised you guys didn't kill me by now.**

 **When I was rewatching episode three to write this, I was so tempted to do what Kiki did and scream "SO KAWAII!" when that conversation between Germany and Italy came up. XD**

 **I'm such a weirdo. XD**

 **Kiki is indeed a yaoi fan. I told you, she was based off me, didn't I? XD**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't make Kiki's flashback too bad. If you didn't know, that was how she met Satoshi. He reminds me of France so much... XD**

 **See you guys next time! Don't forget to review! I will give you all virtual Kiki plushies~ :D**


	6. Amaterasu's Request

**HELLO SENPAIS! I AM BAAAAAAAAACK! :D**

 **After a long hiatus. So yeah.**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **Back with a new chapter! And introducing a new character, too! :3**

 **BTW, this might come out shitty because my laptop's being a FUCKING ASSHOLE**

 **Oh, and uh, remember how I said that Japan would be in this chapter? I lied.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME ಥ_ಥ**

 **There's a shit ton of mentions of him in this chapter, though. I PROMISE HE'LL BE IN THE NEXT ONE IF HE ISN'T I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO MURDER ME.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: THANKS MAN *brofist***_

 _ **ArmCannos34: BECAUSE I'M THAT FUCKING AWESOME**_

 ** _watergoddesskasey: OMG THANKS CHU~_**

 ** _Guest: I will, count on it!_**

 ** _Midnight: *gaspu* THANK YOU SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

 ** _AnimeDattebayo: Thanks! I can't either!_**

 ** _ugh: (T＿T)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer: If I owned Hetalia, it would be a lot more gay. A LOT._**

* * *

 **. . .**

I felt a breeze by my ear. Which was weird, since Germany always kept the windows in his basement firmly closed. Suddenly I felt the breeze again, and I was getting the feeling that something was wrong. I opened my eyes to see blades of grass in my face and underneath me. Okay, now I was confused. _The fuck?_ I stood up, seeing myself in my nightgown, and somehow my glasses, and a clear blue sky. I blinked. _Am I... dreaming?_

A flash of light pink caught my eye. I turned and saw a lone cherry blossom tree in the distance. It piped my interest and I started walking toward it. Once I got close enough, I saw a figure underneath the tree. It was a woman, with sliky jet black hair tied into a traditional Japanese bun held together by sticks, a beautiful red kimono with covered by exotic designs tied by a blue obi, emotionless brown eyes, and wooden sandals, with a cat that looked a lot like Japaneko in her lap.

For some reason, she reminded me of Japan.

I stood silent, suddenly too shy to say anything.

"It seems you came," the woman suddenly said, surprising me on how she noticed me in the first place. She turned her chocolate brown eyes in my direction. "Hello, Aphrodite. It looks like we finally get to meet," she said with a faint smile.

I pointed to myself. "Y-you know who I am?" I sputtered like an idiot.

She laughed softly. "Of course I do. I have been watching over you for a while, Aphrodite. Have a seat," she said gently, patting the ground beside her.

 _Okay, stalkerish,_ I thought as I sat beside her. I stared at my lap self-consciously. I could see the cat the looked like Japaneko looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye.

"Shy, are you?" The woman asked in an amused tone, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just around new people." I answered.

"I have noticed," the woman said, "you are quite the 'blunt' type, am I right?"

"Um, yeah..." I answered.

"I seems so," she said with a laugh. "Oh, Gomenasai, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Amaterasu," she greeted. "I would bow for you, but Japaneko fell asleep in my lap," she laughed, motioning toward the cat, whose identity was finally revealed. (Seriously, it was starting to bug me.)

My eyes widened. "Wait, _the_ Amaterasu?" I asked.

"Also known as the Japanese sun goddess," she answered.

I blinked. "So, um, why am I here, Amaterasu-sama?" I said, adding 'sama' because, well, she _was_ a goddess, for God's sake (no pun intended).

"Just call me Amaterasu, dear," she said with a wave of her hand, "believe me, this will not be the last time we will see each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You were sent here for a reason, Aphrodite," Amaterasu began, "in your universe, you already know that us human personifications of countries do not exist. We are made into an anime and manga created by mine and Japan's people, correct?"

I nodded.

"And a majority of that series takes place in World War II, correct?"

I nodded again.

"That is exactly why I brought you here, Aphrodite." Amaterasu stated as my eyes widened, but she didn't notice. "You may already know this, but Japan played a major part in World War II. When the Axis lost and the war ended, no country could trust Japan or his people. That is a major reason why Japan isolated himself."

"But what about Germany and Italy?" I asked.

"They were too busy recovering their own countries to notice anything," Amaterasu answered. "Japan fell depressed during his isolation, which impacted his personality greatly."

It all started making sense to me now. Japan's distant, quiet state of being, along with his personal space issues, and wanting to be alone most of the time, is due to depression. _How did I not notice this sooner...?_

"But..." I started, "how does any of this involve you bringing me here?"

"I was about to get to that," Amaterasu said, "I would like you to help Japan. Bring him out of his shell, show him the world outside of his manga, help him socialize, and most importantly, change his overall look of life as he sees it. I just want my son to be happy..." She trailed off, holding her head down with her bangs shielding her eyes while tears rolled down her cheeks and Japaneko (who I just realized woke up not that long ago) rubbed her arm with his head worriedly.

 _Japan is Amaterasu's son?_ I thought, not as surprised as I should have been.

Amaterasu wiped her tears hurriedly and quickly. "I am sorry, that was very unladylike of me," she said, "I just get emotional in these kind of situations..."

"It's alright," I reassured, "it's perfectly natural."

"Arigato," she said with a grateful smile, but quickly continued. "Like I was saying, you understand what I am asking of you, correct?"

I nodded.

"But I am not letting you do such a task for me with nothing in return," she stated. "It is very ungrateful."

I was going to say that it was all right, but Amaterasu continued, "So I will give you something in return."

I felt kind of bad, but asked, "What do you mean?"

"I will give you a valuable piece of information." She said, "A piece of information that will change your life as you know it."

"Do I want to know?" I hesitantly asked.

"I am sure you do." She said. "Do you accept?"

I thought about it for a second. Helping Japan is something that I definitely want to do. No matter how big or small the reward is, if there is even one. Helping Japan is worth the blood, sweat, and tears put into it.

I nodded determinedly. "Of course."

Amaterasu smiled widely with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. "Arigato, Aphrodite," she said as she threw her arms around me.

We hugged for a moment before breaking apart. Amaterasu's eyes widened slightly. "Oh! There is something that I almost forgot!" I sweatdropped as she reached toward Japaneko, who was holding something in his mouth to her.

Amaterasu held the object in her hands. "This is a gift that I would like to give to you as a token of my gratitude."

She opened her hands to reveal the object. I gasped. It was a necklace with a sterling silver chain and a sakura pendant.

It was... _beautiful_.

"Amaterasu, I... I can't accept this..." I said in awe.

"I insist." Amaterasu said.

I took the necklace hesitantly while my throat felt suddenly dry.

Amaterasu laughed. "Here, let me." I gave her the necklace as I held my hair while she clipped it to my neck. I lifted the pendant and stared at it.

"Amaterasu... thank you," I told the goddess.

"No, thank you," she said.

I smiled. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. "W-wha..." I trailed off.

"It seems that you are waking up," Amaterasu said, standing over me.

My vision started to fade away as I heard her say, "Good luck, Aphrodite Johnson."

 **. . .**

 _ **Third Person**_

Amaterasu watched as Aphrodite's body started to fade away.

 _"Are you really going to tell her that?"_ Japaneko asked her.

"Of course I am," she answered with her eyes closed.

 _"About her family?"_

"She deserves to know the truth." Amaterasu said sadly.

 **. . .**

 **I shall now leave you with a cliffhanger. *rubs hands evilly***

 **JEEBUS CHRIST THAT TOOK FOREVER**

 **Anyway, think of that as a coming back chapter!**

 **Okay I gotta go to bed now, it's like two here, and I have school tomorrow (╥_╥)**

 **Review for cookies, no, FOR PASTA! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ**


	7. Bonding with Japan (Sort of)

**HELLO MY PRETTIES**

 **Okay, I have the next chapter for y'all, so enjoy it.**

 **Japan's finally in the fic now, so you should feel VERY HAPPY.**

 **There was a delay for this chapter, and I have excuses for that:**

 **1) I got a new computer for Christmas, and for the past week I've been fiddling with it to figure out how it works and all that shit.**

 **2) I fixed my Wattpad a couple weeks ago, and I've been working on my stuff on there. I'm thinking about putting this fic on there, but I don't think I will, considering the lack of OC fics for Hetalia (in fact, I've noticed that there aren't many Hetalia fics on Wattpad, or good ones, anyway...)**

 **3) I've been on a terrible sleep schedule lately. I've been staying up till about two to three in the morning (I'm writing this at like five in the morning, for fuck's sake). I've been trying to fix it, but I've been failing terribly. ;_;**

 **4) I recently met a girl on Kik a couple days ago, and I've been talking to her a lot. We usually fangirl over Phan (Dan Howell and Phil Lester, if you didn't know), and it's been fun talking to her. I like her a lot, and I've been thinking about asking her out (but I don't even know if she's in a relationship or even bi). If any of you guys have any advice, please let me know. I really need it. ;_;**

 **Now that that's out of the way, here is chapter seven.**

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **AnimeDattebayo: YES IT UPDATES. THANK THE LORD ABOVE. HEHEHEH. YOU WILL HAVE TO SEEEEEEEE~**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: I'm glad you do! :D**_

 _ **KimiCapucciny: HOORAY IT LIVES. *gaspu* THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR ME! It's a miracle, I wrote something interesting. Yay. OF COURSE SHE SHIPS IT.**_

 _ **Amaterasu: What are you talking about, you impudent mortal? I do not ship Japan and Aphrodite!**_

 _ **Me: *looks at Amaterasu's JapKi shirt* Oh really?**_

 _ **Amaterasu: *BLOOSHES* OH SHUT UP YOU IMMATURE MORTAL**_

 _ **Midnightsalem: CONGRATS ON BEING NOTICED (An achievement that I will never have. You should be happy.). YAY I'M AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG :D**_

 _ **Carnavous: Thank you! I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Mushybooma: Thank you! Haha, I probably shouldn't have introduced so many OCs so early. ^^; You won't have to worry about that for awhile though because for now, there's only gonna be brief mentions of them, maybe a couple flashbacks. I made the cover when this story was in very early development, and I made it using a chibi avatar creator app. I doubt it's still on the appstore, because I checked earlier, and I couldn't find it. I downloaded it on my old phone, which broke a couple months ago, so I forgot what it's called, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Mushybooma: (thanks for reviewing twice, by the way!) *stupid nerdy voice* WHAT A TWIST! Thank you! Yeah, it kind of pisses me off when writers do that. Doesn't make a lot of sense (no offense to anybody).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Seriously? You should know by now that I don't own Hetalia, you fucking idiot.**_

 **. . .**

I woke up tired and groggy. For once, Italy wasn't jumping on me to wake me up (thank sweet baby Jesus). I put on my glasses and noticed a duffel bag in the corner of the room. I knew that Italy didn't have shit with him so it wasn't his, and Germany cleaned out the basement for Italy and I (what a sweetheart). I crawled towards it because I was lazy and opened it. On the top of the lump of shit in there was a note.

 _ **Dear Aphrodite,**_

 _ **Considering that you will be in this world for quite a while, I decided to give you some things that you will probably need. I hope you you like them.**_

 _ **-Amaterasu**_

 _Oh sweet lord, thank you, Amaterasu._ I dumped the contents of the duffel bag on the floor and it contained a black zip-up hoodie, navy blue skinny jeans, fingerless black gloves, a bunch of pairs of socks, a black leather jacket, leather pants, hairties, a white tank top, a couple more pairs of jeans, some bras and underwear, some shirts, and some black combat boots. Aside from clothes, the bag had a bunch of things I'll probably need, such as a hairbrush, a portable iPod charger (thank you Amaterasu), some earphones, some purple hairdye (I'll probably need to redye my highlight soon, anyway), some earrings (cool ones, too) and some pads and tampons (okay, awkward...).

I grabbed the hoodie, the tank top, a white bra, a pair of underwear, a pair of socks, the skinny jeans, the black gloves, a single dangle skull earring, and the combat boots. After I got dressed, I brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail, leaving my highlight hanging freely, and put the earring in my right earlobe, Before I left, I grabbed my iPod (because I need my tunes), the charger, and the earphones.

I left the room and Italy bounced toward me (for obvious reasons). "Good morning, Kiki!"

"Hey Italy!" I greeted.

He stared at my outfit (or faced... I don't know how he can walk with his eyes closed all the damn time).

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Your outfit is... strange."

I pffted. "That's the point."

"Oh, okay then!" He shouted. _Typical Italy._

We walked into the main room where Germany was waiting for us. He raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothing, but didn't question it. I mentally rolled my eyes. _I can wear what I want, Jesus..._

"As you both know," Germany began, "ve are meeting a friend of mine, Japan, and I need both of you to be on your best behavior." He said like we were children and he was scolding us. He turned to Italy. "Italy, I need you to calm down and be quiet."

Italy saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

He turned to me. "Aphrodite, I need you to watch your mouth, just this once."

I rolled my eyes, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Germany sighed and continued his lecturing. I stopped listening after awhile, and started zoning out.

 _So, if I'm not mistaken, we meet Japan in this episode. Like Amaterasu said, I need to make sure he doesn't fall into his depression. But how, exactly...?_

"...Are we clear?" Germany finished, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said stupidly.

"Then it's time to go then."

 **. . .**

"Okay, so I'm brought someone vho vill be our new ally," Germany started.

"Do you speak of Itary?" Japan asked.

Germany told Italy and I to stay outside of Japan's office while they talked, I guess. They've been in there for about a half hour and I was bored as shit. I'm sure Italy felt the same way because he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Kikiiiiii..." Italy whined, hugging my feet.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Can we go in now..."

I sighed. "No, Italy."

"Whyyyyyyyyy?"

"We have to wait for Germany to get done talking to Japan." _For God's sake, Italy, can you shut the fuck up this one time?_

Italy kept whining and I felt a headache coming on.

"Arright, I am in agreement," Japan said. "Arthough, I am curious..."

At that point, Italy left to go flirt with some girls, leaving me alone to deal with my headache. _Italy, you are the second-most douchest fuckboy I've ever met in my life..._

"He surely is not the obvious suspicious character, is he?" Japan asked.

"I don't vant to believe it, either, but zat's him," Germany answered.

I saw that one of Japan's guards went up to Italy and scolded him.

 _Gee, I wish this kind of thing was still around, I'd love to see Satoshi get a beating._ I smiled at my own thought. Yeah, I know I'm kind of sadistic, but you can't blame me.

"Italy, Aphrodite," Germany said, walking out of the room. He noticed me on the floor, rubbing my head, and Italy nowhere in sight (well, his anyway).

"Vhere is Italy?" Germany asked me.

"Being a fuckboy, as usual," I said, pointing in Italy's direction, where he was being chewed out by that Japanese guard.

Germany went to get Italy while I just sat and kept rubbing my head to ease away my headache.

I kept my eyes closed so I didn't notice Japan come out of the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

I opened my eyes to see Japan looking over me. _SHIT SHIT SHIT ABORT MISSION CODE BLUE CODE BLUE_

Somehow I was able to keep my cool. "私は2つの馬鹿と思います." _[Translation: I'm with the two idiots.]_

Japan blinked. "あなたは日本語を話しますか?" _[You speak Japanese?]_

"はい," I replied. "I prefer English, though." _[Yes.]_

"That is understandable," Japan said.

"Oh, I'm Kiki, by the way," I greeted. "You're Japan, right?" _Even though I already know._

"Hai," he answered, bowing. "Greetings, Kiki-san."

I felt a bit uncomfortable with Japan adding the "san" to the end of my name, but I didn't really get a chance to react when Germany walked back over with Italy thrown over his shoulder, mumbling curses under his breath.

 **. . .**

After Germany got Italy, Japan escorted us to his living room where we all ended up under his kotatsu.

Well, Germany and Italy, anyway.

Germany had half of his body under it, while Italy was pretty much using it like a blanket.

I was sitting next to Japan, keeping my distance because I knew about his personal space issues.

"Kiki-san," Japan started, getting my attention. "How did you find Itary-san and Germany-san?"

I wanted Germany to answer that question for me, but he was nose deep in his book, not giving two shits about the outside world. _Germany, you asshole._

"Er, well..." I started awkwardly. "Long story short, I found Italy, who was hiding from Germany, and Germany found us and took us in," I explained, stretching the truth a little.

"Interesting," was the only thing Japan responded with.

 _I don't think he's too fond of me yet. Shit._

Japan leaned over and put an orange on a sleeping Italy's head, with his cat meowing in the process.

 _I never understood this scene..._ I thought.

"I have signed the paperwork, but he appears to be sleeping," Japan stated.

"Ja, zat is kind of his zing," Germany explained.

"Not really," I said under my breath, with a tick mark appearing on my head.

...Wait, what?

Japan's cat meowed again.

 **. . .**

"Now Japan," Germany started, "do you zink you could make U-boats using zose blueprints we have from ze other day?"

It's a couple days after meeting Japan, and me and Italy haven't been really doing anything.

And I'm bored as fuck.

But like Amaterasu said, I have a mission, and I can't leave until I complete it.

I just wish things didn't go so slow at the beginning, I mean, Jesus Christ...

Oh come on, I'm sure every single one of you agree.

Er, anyway...

"Werl," Japan started, "I think your design is much too big to do in my home, but prease do not worry."

He pulled out a little miniature U-boat.

"We succeeded in miniaturizing it using technology," He finished.

I stared at it in awe. _I didn't think technology was that good in the 1940s..._

 _Oh wait, I forgot, Hetalia breaks the fourth wall a lot..._

"No vay!" Germany shouted.

All of a sudden what looked like a scene from a Japanese commercial showed up. "We have twelve coror random assortment and we shall rerease new, additional corors to match each season, a popular voice actress wirl advertise it for us, too," Japan explained.

I sweatdropped. _I think Japan's forgetting that this is a war... no wonder the Axis lost..._

Oh shit.

OH SHIT

PLEASE NO ONE TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT

"Cool," Germany responded to Japan's U-boat idea.

It took all of my self-control not to facepalm.

Suddenly a giant robot, uh, thing came out of (probably literally) thin air.

"And that is his ultimate final form," Japan finished.

I gaped.

"This is wunderbar, Japan!" Germany said in awe.

That's when I finally lost it.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?! **_MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM_**?!" I screamed.

Germany and Japan looked at me like I grew a second head or something.

I laughed nervously.

 **. . .**

Somehow Germany and Japan ignored my outburst and we all went back to Japan's house, where I went to the hot springs to calm my nerves.

I took off my towel and sunk into the spring, letting out a moan of delight when my body fully went into the spring.

I looked around and saw Japan and Italy in one of the springs, having a conversation about God-knows-what.

 _I really hope they aren't planning someone's death or some shit._

 **. . .**

"So, Japan," Italy started, "what do you think of Kiki?"

Japan was taken aback by the sudden question. "Kiki-san? She is arright, I suppose..."

"She's actually really nice when you get past her tough side," Italy explained. "When I was hiding from Germany, I found her sleeping under a tree in the forest, not to mention alone! I wonder what she was doing there..."

Japan was surprised. _Sleeping under a tree in the forest? Alone? I... don't understand..._

"Itary-san," Japan started, "did Kiki-san mention anything to where she was before you found her?"

"No," Italy answered.

 _It seems as if Kiki-san is hiding something..._

 **. . .**

 **Wow.**

 **WOW**

 **I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far.**

 **YOU SHOULD BE VERY LUCKY**

 **So Japan's finally in the picture. Yay. I know that things are at a slow start so far, but it follows along with the story. I don't want to rush into anything, because Kiki's still pretty closed up after Satoshi, and, well, you know how Japan is.**

 **But anyway...**

 **BAII BITCHES**


	8. The Horrors of the Monthlies

**WELCOME BACK FRIENDS**

 **I haz a new chapter for y'all yay**

 **But before I begin, does anyone remember at the beginning of this story that I said that I'll occasionally make my own fanmade episodes? Well, this is one of them. Technically the prologue was the first one so yeah.**

 **WARNING THING IDEK: This chapter contains mentions of... "the time of the month" so if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing (DONT WORRY I DONT BLAME YOU), you might want to leave now. Just sayin'.**

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **Mushybooma: Haha, I try. I get writer's block real easily (uGH), so I'll try.**_

 _ **Midnightsalem: Thanks! :3**_

 _ **KimiCapucciny: WHOOP. Kuki seems like a great name. I was thinking of something like JapKi, because the ship names are kind of in that style (GerIta, SuFin...), but idk. :T Well, it's Hetalia, so... XD**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: I'm glad you like it! We shall see... XD**_

 _ **AnimeDattebayo: WHOOP WHOOP. It updates. Hooray. Well, Kiki's always getting herself in weird shit, so...**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: For fuck's sake... I don't, and will never, own Hetalia.**_

 **. . .**

I woke up to a weird ass smell and a strange feeling between my thighs. I put on my glasses and blinked twice to get rid of the fuzziness in my eyes.

I gagged and covered my nose. _Oh my fucking God, it smells like rotting fish in this shithole..._

With my hand covering half of my face, I lifted my blanket to see what the fuck was going on with my... er, so no one gets offended, lady parts.

My eyes widened.

"Oh... fuck."

Good thing Amaterasu sent me some tampons...

 **. . .**

 _ **Third Person**_

"Germannnnnny?" Italy whined.

Germany mentally sighed. He wasn't ready to deal with Italy's shit this early in the morning. That's Aphrodite's fucking job.

By the way, where was that complaining bitch, anyway?

"Ugh, vhat?" Germany asked with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Where's Kiki?"

"I don't know... go look for her." Germany commanded.

"Okay!~" Italy complied cheerfully.

 _Finally, he's gone..._ Germany thought.

Well, what Germany didn't know was that this was going to be the worse five days of his life.

Worse than both World Wars _combined_.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Germany jumped slightly.

That was... Aphrodite's voice?

The next thing he knew, he saw Italy literally _flying_ out of his and Aphrodite's room.

And collided with the stone.

Germany cringed. _Damn_ , that one must've hurt.

He turned to where Italy came flying from, and saw Aphrodite standing in the doorway, with her eyes twitching violently, with anger and hatred flashing through her chocolate brown irises.

Germany didn't remember much after that.

But what he can almost barely remember from his and Italy's _many_ bruises, is that there was a lot of pain, screaming, and throwing involved.

And that he woke up at Japan's house (somehow he was thrown to the other side of the world) hours later.

 **. . .**

"Japan, do you vhat ze hell is wrong with Aphrodite?" Germany asked, a day later.

He and Italy were staying at Japan's until they could figure out what was wrong with Aphrodite. They decided on this, in Germany's own words, "Zhat crazy bitch can _have_ the house..."

"Werl," Japan started, flipping through a book, "from what I courd gather from you and Itary-san," he said, gesturing to the traumatized Italy rocking in the corner of the room, "and this book, it appears that Aphrodite-san is currentry going through menstruation," he finished.

Germany had a confused look on his face. "Vhat?"

"Menstruation," Japan repeated, looking down at his book, "'Menstruation, also known as a period or monthry, is the regular discharge of brood and mucosarl tissue from the inner rining of the uterus through the vagina.'," Japan read from the book, feeling very uncomfortable. "'Up to 80% of women report having some symptoms prior to menstruation. Common symptoms include acne, tender breasts, broating, feering tired, irritabirity, and mood changes. These symptoms interfere with normarl rife, and therefore quarify as premenstruarl syndrome, in 20 to 30% of women. In 3 to 8%, symptoms are severe.'," he finished, closing the book. He thought about it for a moment. "Mood changes, huh..." he looked back at Germany. "It seems Aphrodite-san suffers from a severe case of premenstruarl syndrome. That courd exprain why she attacked you and Itary-san so violently, Germany."

Germany was still confused. And uncomfortable, hearing his ally talking about the female anatomy. "But... how long is zis supposed to last?"

Japan, with his face flushed pink, turned back to the book. "'A woman's menstruarl cycre usually rasts between two to seven days, but most commonry five.'"

Germany sighed and put a hand to his aching forehead. "It looks like ve have a few more days of zis to go..."

"But, Germany-san," Japan interrupted, "what about Itary-san?"

Japan gestured to Italy, who was still rocking in the corner, muttering things to himself.

"He'll be fine," Germany reassured the Asian country. "He's gone zough plenty of wars that were worse zan zis," Germany lied.

 **. . .**

 ** _Three days later_**

It's been four days since Italy and Germany have seen Aphrodite. They were both patiently waiting for her period to be over with.

Well, at least for this month.

For next month?

They're fucked.

But anyway, Germany, Italy, and Japan were chilling at Japan's house until then.

Germany was reading his book, with Italy flipping through an abnormally large one next to him, with Japan doing... Japan things.

Probably fapping to hentai or something.

 _Anyway_... Germany noticed the strange size of Italy's book.

"Italy?" Germany asked the Italian.

"Hmm?" Italy hummed in response, his nose still pressed in his book.

"Vhat are you reading?" Germany asked suspiciously.

"Kiki's sketchbook!" Italy answered cheerfully.

Germany's eyes widened.

"VHAT?!" He screamed.

Italy froze, realizing something. "Oh..."

As if on cue, the door of the house was kicked opened violently.

It didn't take a detective to figure out who it was.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

And once again, Germany woke up on Japan's couch hours later.

 **. . .**

 _ **One day later**_

 _ **Aphrodite's POV**_

I folded the last of my clothes and put them in my duffel bag when I heard the front door open.

I ran to the main room, ready to kick some robber ass, when I saw that it was the Axis.

I was wondering where they were. I haven't seen them this entire week.

In fact, I don't remember _anything_ from this entire week...

They froze when they saw me.

"Um, hey guys," I greeted awkwardly.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

 _Weird..._

"Uh, welcome back, Germany and Italy, even though this is your house..." I said awkwardly.

"Thanks, Kiki!" Italy said cheerfully, for some reason not getting as close to me as usual.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I went back to mine and Italy's room to make sure I had all of my shit.

While I was going through my duffel back, I felt something strange inside of it. I pulled the object out and my eyes widened.

 _Oh my God..._

I hid it in my hoodie pocket and dashed out the front door, telling everyone I needed to do something real quick.

 _I still have a chance._

But something I didn't notice was Japan's strange look when I left.

 **. . .**

I went to the side of the house, so no one would would hear me, and it was dark, so no one would see me, either.

I pulled the object out of my pocket, which was my cheap fliphone that my mom always made me carry for "emergencies."

 _Well, this is an emergency, isn't it?_

I flipped it open, quickly dialing my sister Eos's number. **(Quick A/N: *le gasp*)**

I put the phone up to my ear, feeling extremely anxious.

"C'mon, please," I muttered, tears starting to fill up in my eyes.

 _"I'm sorry, but―"_

 _"FUCK!"_ I screamed, throwing the phone to the ground, making it smash into a million pieces.

I fell to my knees, sobbing violently, letting my tears fall freely.

 _Why?_

I continued to cry, not noticing the the figure standing beside me.

 _Why are you doing this to me, God?_

"Aphrodite-san...?"

I turned to the sound of the voice, seeing Japan on his knees right next to me, looking extremely concerned.

My mind decided to choose my next action.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder.

 **. . .**

 _ **Third Person**_

Saying that Japan was shocked was an understatement.

Even though that this girl―who he barely knew, too―was invading his personal space, he somehow didn't feel the urge to push her away.

As strange as that sounds.

But he knew, somehow, that she was hurting. Not outside, but inside.

Japan knew that feeling.

He had felt her pain.

When his mother died, leaving him alone in this, cruel, harsh world. When he was taken under China's rule, when he wanted to be his own, independent nation. When he, quite literally, stabbed China in the back, leaving the only family member he had left, hurt and heartbroken.

Japan hugged the girl to his chest, her head pressed into his tear-soaked jacket shoulder, her cries muffled from the cloth.

He didn't care that his personal space was being invaded.

He didn't care if people heard or saw.

He didn't even care that she could be working for the Allies, plotting to kill them whenever chance she got.

He only cared about the girl in front of him.

 _Who knew that Japan had emotions?_

 **. . .**

 **You should have known that there would be feels.**

 **Wow, starting off funny and ending with buckets of feels? What's next for Author-chan, aka "The Dick?"**

 **While I was writing this, I found Japan and Kiki's theme song! Whoop whoop. If you decide to read this again or something, I'd recommend Bad Romance by _Lady GaGa_. It actually really goes with this couple.**

 **Well, that's all from me, so...**

 **PEACE OUT**


	9. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**god i hate myself**

 **'** **Sup guys? I was planning to upload this chapter sooner, but when I checked my email, I saw that I had, you guessed it, a flame. Actually, it really wasn't a flame, more like constructive criticism. But none of the less, here's what that person said:**

 _ **Guest: You said there were feels, but honestly Kiki is such an unlikable character to me that it just seemed irrelevant to even care about her crying. But aside from that, I'll give a short, proper review. The story is very fast paced- almost too much so; it makes it veey difficult to really care or understand anything that's going on. I understand Hetalia episodes are short, but the 'episodes' here seem to be over after just a few words. And also, the whole bit about the period seemed very offensive to me- like it was exaggerated to the point where you actually wantes to offend anyone with a vagina.**_

 **I see what you're getting at. Actually, you kind of explained why this story has been my top priority lately; I kind of just wanted to get it over and done with. Don't get me wrong, I love this story (IT'S MAH PRIDE AND JOY), but it was just a thing that I wrote when I was bored almost a year ago. I kind of just wanted to continue it because I got some pretty positive reviews on it, and I came up with an entire plot in a short amount of time. I can see why Kiki's a pretty unlikable character, but I kind of designed her that way. She's supposed to be based of me in some way, because I'm a pretty unlikable person. I'm bisexual, atheist, perverted, and, well, so on. I'm disliked by many people, so... well, yeah. And I was afraid of the latest chapter offending someone. That's why I postponed it for a while. And when I decided not to be a pussy and post it, I put a warning at the** ** _beginning_** **of the chapter stating that some topics in the chapter would be uncomfortable to some people.** **And the whole bit about Kiki's** **premenstrual syndrome** **wasn't really over-exaggerated. Sure, I might of added a couple things to please those with a different sense of humor, but premenstrual syndrome is _actually_ a real thing women go through (Am I right, ladies?). And I wrote this story for ****_humorous_** **purposes. Not to offend people. And with the episodes beginning fast paced, it's pretty difficult for me to get** ** _every single event_** **in the episode. With Hetalia, weird shit keeps coming one after another.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, here's the next chapter.**

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 ** _writersoftheuniverse: I know, right? I wanted to make my story unique, not afraid to touch on uncomfortable topics, adding some humor to shove away the uncomfortable shit._**

 ** _KimiCapucciny: WHOOP WHOOP. I know, right? (periods suck uGH) You got that right, poor Axis... XD Thanks so much!_**

 ** _Midnightsalem: THEY SURE ARE FUCKED. I'M JUST GLAD I'M NOT AROUND THE LIL BITCH. IT'S A MIRACLE oMFG. Well, happy, uh, whatever-age-you-are birthday! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: OMFG I DON'T OWN HETALIA WHY DO I NEED TO KEEP CLARIFYING THIS oh yeah i dont wanna get sued right_**

 **. . .**

Japan let me stay with him that night. I told him he didn't have to do that, but he insisted.

After we got to his house, which I had been to numerous times over the past few months, he showed me to his spare room.

We didn't talk much after that.

After a while I started wandering around, being the nosy bitch I am, but I waited until Japan was asleep first. I'm not that stupid.

Turns out Japan is a heavy sleeper.

After wandering around for a bit I found Japan's study. _What the hell, YOLO right?_ I walked in the study and decided to fuck some shit up. Well, not really. On the desk I saw a huge ass health book bookmarked at a chapter about menstruation. I raised an eyebrow. _The fuck?_

"Not even gonna question it..." I said.

I left the study, doing my best not to trip on something. I sighed, taking my hair out of my ponytail. I've been so stressed out lately; with this "mission," this _Hetalia_ thing, just... _fuck_. Sometimes I wish this is all a bad dream.

I'll just come out and say it: I have trust issues. It takes a lot to earn my trust, and I'm extremely cruel to those I don't trust. You probably noticed that by now. Don't get me wrong, I love the Axis, but I feel like I can't completely trust them yet.

I kept walking around Japan's house, absentmindedly picking up random things. I eventually found a bookcase. I searched through it, looking for something to read. I took a book out, but one fell out just as I did. It hit the floor with a large _bam_ , making my eyes widen.

"Shit!" I whisper-shouted. I picked up the book, about to put it back when I noticed something shoved to the back of the bookcase. I reached back and grabbed it, putting the book back in its place. The item was a worn, leather-bound book with a broken latch on it. I raised an eyebrow. _Looks like a freakin' diary..._

I opened it, looking in awe at the beautiful manuscript. _Oh. It **is** a diary. _I flipped through it, stopping at one of the most recent entries.

 _The Axis are at war with the Allies. Luckily, I'm prepared for another war. Germany contacted me yesterday, asking to ally with him and Italy. I reluctantly agreed. I could use the power, after all. Especially in a situation like this._

 _Ah, so its Japan's_ , I thought. I felt bad going through his private journal, but my curiosity got the better of me. I flipped to the next entry.

 _Italy and Germany came over today to sign the contract. I was hesitant to allow Italy to sign, due to his nature, but Germany reassured me, saying he was a good ally._

I snickered. _Why the fuck you lying, Germany?_ I kept reading.

 _They also brought a female girl with them._

I blinked, feeling nervous because he was talking about me.

 _When I first saw her, I was confused. What was she doing here? I wondered. I asked her who she was, making her look at me with wide eyes, like she had seen me from somewhere. She replied in Japanese that she was with Germany and Italy. I was quite surprised that she knew fluent Japanese. It took me a bit, but it wasn't hard to see that she had some Asian origins, along with something I couldn't put my finger on._

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. _What? I'm not Asian, though..._

 _But, what was most shocking about her, is that she reminded me of Amaya..._

 _Amaya?_ I read over that line again in confusion, wondering who this "Amaya" person was. I read through a couple more entries, until the most recent one made my blood run cold.

 _I decided to take her in. I don't know what came over me when I did it. I can't just pity her, and it can't be because she made me think of Amaya. I felt some sort of... sympathy towards her. I've been in her shoes before. She had no one; neither did I._

I felt my eyes water when I read the next line.

 _WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!_

Stains littered the page, which I could tell were from water, most likely from tears. I closed the journal, since I couldn't bring myself to read anymore. I put the journal back on the shelf, wiping away my tears.

 _I... I don't understand..._

"...Aphrodite-san...?"

 **. . .**

I turned around, seeing the man that made me want to cry all over again. He looked at me with sadness and shock in his eyes.

"What were you reading?" he asked.

I held back my already-forming tears and handed him the journal. His eyes widened, taking it. I lowered my gaze to the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

"I know about Amaya," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He stayed silent for a moment, before sighing. I looked up at him.

"Come," he said.

 **. . .**

Japan led me to the living room, while he left, saying he was going to make some tea. I sat at the kotatsu, staring at my lap. Japan came back a few minutes later with tea. He handed me a cup. I muttered a "thank you" as he took his tea, sitting across from me.

We sipped our tea in silence for a few moments before he suddenly said, "I guess I owe you an expranation."

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "You don't have to do that..."

" _Īe_ , it's quite arright," he paused for a moment.

"You are aware that countries have past rifes, correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"My past rife was in an early dynasty of Japan," he started. "I was born into a wearthy famiry. I was quite handsome as a young man, and I was desired my many women. My famiry constantry harassed me to find a wife and get married. I decrined every woman who asked for my hand in marriage. I was not interested in a rerationship rike that. Until one day."

He put his tea down, hesitating for a moment. I could tell he was trying to keep himself together.

"I met a person who was very speciarl to me. Her name was Amaya."

 _...Oh._

"She was a virrager, and came from a poor famiry. But I didn't care. She was beautifurl, and I roved everything about her," he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "We had an affair, and kept it a secret from our famiries. She even gave her virginity to me..."

My eyes widened. In Japan, most people are taught that the most pure part of a woman was her virginity. If a woman gave a man her virginity, it meant she trusted and put her faith in him, and it was the greatest achievement for a man to take a woman's virginity.

"We herld the affair for a while," he sniffled. I didn't notice that he was crying. "Until my famiry found out about it."

 _Oh shit..._

"They were furious. Both of us were sentenced to death," he wiped his tears away with the palm of his hand. "I am sorry..."

"It's fine," I replied. "You don't have to continue if you don't―"

"No," he interrupted, which was unlike him. "It's arright."

He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "They made me watch the woman I rove be kirrled right in front of me..." He paused. "Then they kirrled me too."

I was frozen in my seat, my blood boiling. _Why would you kill a person just because of love?!_

"That is the truth, I suppose..." he said quietly.

I put my tea down, which I was holding this entire time. "I'm sorry, Japan."

He lifted his head, and gave me a confused look.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't read your journal, you wouldn't have been pressured to tell me your past life. And I could tell you didn't want to remember it at all," I said.

"It's arrigh―"

 _"NO, IT'S NOT!"_ I shouted, surprising him. My vision was blurry, and I was on the verge of crying. "Stop saying that, Japan! I can tell this bothers you! _AND I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS_!"

He stared at me, eyes wide. I calmed myself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

Before he could say anything, I said, "Don't apologize. This is my fault."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I guess I owe you a story, too," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You told me something that most people would keep secret, so I owe you a secret, too." I took a deep breath, ready for what awaited me.

 **. . .**

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _I walked into my classroom, keeping my head down to avoid the curious and judgemental stares._

 _"We have a new student joining us, class," the teacher announced._

 _She leaned down to reach my level. "What's your name, dear?"_

 _"A-Aphrodite Johnson..." I stuttered._

 _A couple of students snickered. I wasn't sure if it was because of my name, or my obvious nervousness._

 _"Be sure to be nice to Aphrodite, everyone," the teacher said, getting up to face the class. She pointed to a desk in the corner. "You can sit over there, Aphrodite."_

 _I walked over to the desk, avoiding the gaze of the students. I sat down, and the teacher began her lesson. I just fiddled with the Danganronpa keychain on my bag._

 **. . .**

 _"Your name is Aphrodite, right?"_

 _I turned around and saw a girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes staring back at me._

 _"Um... y-yes..." I said._

 _She waved. "Hi! I'm Makoto Mei, but you can call me Mei, Aphrodite-san!"_

 _I blinked at her enthusiasm. "Okay..."_

 _"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch, Aphrodite-san?"_

 _I smiled. I finally made a friend... "Sure."_

 _"Yay!"_

 **. . .**

 _Mei and I became fast friends. We did almost_ _everything together. We mostly talked about pointless things. She tended to talk about boys a lot, which I had no interest in at the time._

 _"Dai is SO cute!" she gushed. She and I were laying on her bed. She turned to me. "Aphrodite-san, do you like anyone?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"Why?" she asked._

 _"I don't think I'd be desired by anyone. There are tons of pretty girls in our class, and I'm definitely not one of them. I'm insecure about everything, especially my weight."_

 _Mei made a 'hmm' noise, and smiled in understanding. "It's okay, Aphrodite-san. I understand. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone cute one day!"_

 _I smiled. I felt like I could trust Mei with anything._

 _I was wrong._

 **. . .**

 _I walked to my locker, keeping my gaze on the ground, because I was socially awkward._ **(Quick A/N: #relatable)** _When I reached my locker, I looked up, my eyes widening at what I saw._

 _There were multiple words written on my locker in black permanent marker._

 ** _FAT_**

 ** _UGLY_**

 ** _COW_**

 ** _PIG_**

 ** _HORSE FACE_**

 ** _TRASH_**

 _I heard laughing behind me. I turned around to see a huge crowd of people surrounding me, with Mei in the middle of it._

 _"Mei...?" I whispered._

 _Mei laughed and pointed at me. "Aw look, she's crying!"_

 _The crowd sent more hurtful words my way, while I cowered in front of my locker._

 **. . .**

 _"Honey, do you want something to eat?" Mom asked me as I walked through the door._

 _"No, I'm fine," I answered, walking upstairs to my room._

 _I was going to be accepted._

 **. . .**

 _I held my head above the towel bowl, vomiting once again, the sound of running water from the sink in the background._

 _I was going to be accepted._

 **. . .**

 _I held my head down as **they** sent more curses my way. It didn't even bother me anymore._

 _Suddenly, it felt as if my body gave out, and my vision went black._

 _The yell of a girl was the last thing I heard._

 _"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 **. . .**

 _I woke up a few hours later with an IV in my arm and a girl sitting next to me._

 _"Where am I?" I asked. My voice was hoarse._

 _"You're at the hospital," the girl answered. I recognized her voice as the yell I heard before I past out. "You almost went into cardiac arrest. Luckily, I was able to get a teacher before that could happen."_

 _"...T-thank you..." I said._

 _"Don't mention it," she said with a smile. "By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Aphrodite Johnson," I answered._

 _"Pretty," she said. "I'm Fujito Sakaë."_

 **. . .**

Japan stared at me, shock written all over his face. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"...You were anorexic...?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That is awfurl," he said. "Mei shourldn't have done that to you. None of that is true, Aphrodite-san. You are beautiful," he said. His eyes widened, realizing what he said, a light blush staining his features.

"Oh. Um, thanks," I said, blushing lightly.

"Actually, I was wondering," I said, catching his attention. "What part of me reminded you of Amaya?"

"You rook a rot rike her," he answered, blushing again. "And your personarity reminds me of her, too. She was rude and harsh when we first met, but she grew fond of me, and you are the kind of person who can't find trust in someone easiry."

 _Damn. He's right._

"Well," I said, "I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?"

He smiled. "Yes, you do."

 **. . .**

 **AW FUCK *clutches heart* RIGHT IN THE FEELS**

 **Welp. Looks like** **I better get prepared to die. sorrynotsorry**

 **That's actually the most I've written in a while. Jesus.**

 **10 points if you get the "horse face" reference.**

 **After this chapter, I'm picking up where I left off on in the episodes. Don't worry, guys.**

 **Damn, this fic is approaching its one-year anniversary! *le gasp* Kinda sad I only have nine chapters out...**

 **I was thinking, maybe I can make an omake chapter around the time of the anniversary? Or a contest? I'll probably so the omake chapter, but maybe the contest if you guys want it?**

 **Send me some questions if you want for the omake chapter. You can either PM me, or leave it in a review. It doesn't have to be just for me! (heh that rhymed) Send me some for the Axis, Kiki, and even the other OCs! (Sorry Allies fans. ;~;)**

 **And if you want a contest, I'll start a poll on my profile.**

 **Anyway, peace!**


	10. Important 'Lil Thingy! :D

**Hey guys!**

 **This isn't an update, and I'm sorry about that. Just need to state something real quick.**

 **I'm gonna make an omake chapter for the one-year anniversary of this story. Its gonna include shit, shit, did I mention shit? XD Nah, its gonna have ships, laughs, and even a Q &A!**

 **But there's one little thing you need for Q &As.**

 **Questions.**

 **So send me some questions! Leave 'em in a review, or PM me your questions. They can be either for me, Kiki, the Axis, the other OCs (Amaterasu, Kiki's friends/family, etc.), and any other characters I've introduced at that point.**

 **And something else: I've put up a poll on my profile asking if I should hold a contest for this story or not. I'm not sure if I should do it, because I feel like I'm boosting my massive ego even more. ;-; But if you guys are willing to participate, I'd be happy to hold it! Make sure to vote on it. ^^**

 **Thank you all so much. You all have gave me so much support this past year. If it wasn't for you all, this story would just be more shit gathering dust in my head. Sadly, I have a lot of stories like that.**

 **Stay sweet, bitches!**

 **-Lugia**

 **(PS: A new chapter will be coming up in the next day or two, just for you little shits. ;3)**


	11. Her

**hOI**

 **Pretty weird seeing me update so early, eh? Lemme just say that this story has been on my mind a lot lately. Have the whole fucking scenario planned out. Gonna make you go ballistic.**

 **I should stop...**

 **We're finally at the island episodes! Aww yeah boi. I decided to make all of them in a little arc or something, I don't know. But this is the first part.**

 **We finally get to see the Allies. Fuck yes.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter, my lovelies. :3**

 _ **Warning: This chapter is gonna have some graphic violence and gore, just a heads up. I watched some Elfen Lied right before writing this, so... yeah.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: nuu dont cri fam ;-; I personally don't know how it feels to be bullied, but many people I know were bullied once in their life, so... well yeah. This is the chapter you've been waiting for, fam. :D**_

 _ **Midnightsalem: You may kill me now. Go ahead. YOU GOT IT BOI! 10 POINTS! Lol, okay I'll stop. No probs, bro.**_

 _ **The Impala has my fez: That name tho. Truly amazing. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. What, you were expecting some witty one-liner? They don't pay me enough to do this...**_

 **. . .**

How did I even get myself into this situation?

Hell if I know.

Of all the places we could be right now, it _had_ to be the island.

 _The motherfucking island._

I was sitting under a palm tree in the shade, far away from the water. Italy was playing in the water, doing his own thing. Germany and Japan were sitting in the sand, probably discussing something. I kept my distance from them, because I felt like shit at the moment.

And why is that, you ask?

I was burning up.

Almost literally.

I could feel the sweat running down my body, my clothes damp and uncomfortable. Of all the things, I had to wear a black goddamn sweater. My skinny jeans obviously weren't helping. My boots were laying next to my bare feet, since I took them off a long time ago.

I scowled and wiped my forehead with my sleeve. I was pissed. Mostly with myself due to my stupidity. What I hated even more is that the guys were here with me. Don't get me wrong, if they weren't here, I'd be more than happy to run naked all across this fucking island. But I wasn't ready to sink _that_ low. As surprising as it sounds, I still had some dignity left.

The island episodes held some of my favorite moments in the entire series. But now? I'm starting to hate them.

What was even worse is the overwhelming heat. I never liked that much heat. I do enjoy a hot shower every now and then, but long periods of heat? Fuck no. I preferred the cold over the heat.

Russia and I would probably get along well.

Goddammit, I can feel the heatstroke coming.

Welp.

"OH FUCK IT," I yelled. I stood up and took off my sweater.

I had a tank top under it this entire time.

 _...Are you kidding me? How the hell did I not realize that?_

"Motherfucker..."

 **. . .**

It was dark at this point, and I was laying by the fire that we made. I was extremely tired, and I could barely hear what Germany and Japan were talking about, but I knew they were talking about the formation of the Axis. Sucked I couldn't hear much, this was one of my favorite parts in the entire series.

Italy was sleeping right across from me, and I smiled at him drooling. I had my sweater draped over myself like a blanket, as it had gotten cold earlier.

I could feel my vision starting to fade, and my eyes slowly closed.

The last thing I heard was a dark chuckle.

 **. . .**

 _Blood splattered across my face and clothes as I ripped Italy's body apart, piece by piece. I could feel Germany and Japan's shocked and traumatized stares from across the room, staying silent and still, as I had gagged and tied them up earlier. An insane grin spread across my face as I pulled out Italy's intestine. I draped it around my shoulders like a scarf, giggling all of the way._

 _This... this wasn't me._

 _I didn't even feel in control. It felt like I was watching a horror movie at three am with no one home, and I was glued to my seat, unable to turn it off. **I** danced around the room, twirling my scarf in the process. I caught a glance at the remaining two Axis members. Normal quiet and stoic Germany was looking at Italy's corpse with tears streaming down his face, while Japan looked like he was going to throw up._

 _ **I** giggled again and put my hand up to my face, my fingers caked with blood._

 _Italy's blood._

 ** _I_** _slowly licked one of my fingers, the metallic, coppery taste of blood filling my mouth. I wanted to throw up then and there._

 ** _I_** _walked to the back wall of the room, up to another table. It was covered in items, probably torturing devices. **I** picked up an item, which was a small chainsaw. **I** turned around, grinning at the remaining Axis, before walking towards Germany._

 _No...!_

 _ **I** looked down at him, the chainsaw dangling in my fingers. He stared up at me, with anger and hurt in his eyes. **I** stared back at him with another insane smile gracing my features. **I** lifted the chainsaw to his throat. His eyes widened._

 _"Night-night," **I** said._

 _ **I** activated the chainsaw, the blurry teeth covering his face from my line of vision, and the loud noise making it almost unable to hear his already muffled screams. **I** put the teeth to his throat, laughing as more blood splashed all over me and the chainsaw._

 _The chainsaw died out after a while, and **I** pulled it back to see something truly horrifying. Not only did **I** make an extremely large gash in Germany's throat, but **I** had mutilated some of the lower half of his face as well. **I** smiled at my work._

 ** _I_** _dropped the chainsaw, making a 'clang' as it hit the stone floor. **I** turned to Japan, who was crying and letting out choked sobs at this point. **I** walked over to him, swaying my hips in a... seductive way. **I** leaned down, grasping his chin to make him look me in the eye. His eyes were full of tears and fear._

 _"You were always my favorite, Japan," **I** purred._

 _He stared at me with confusion and shock. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the gag made him unable to._

 ** _I_** _giggled some more, and took out a knife. **I** had it concealed well, and he didn't even notice me take it out. _

_"See you in hell, honey."_

 ** _I_** _plunged the knife into his gut. **I** must have hit one of his lungs, too, because blood poured from his mouth, painting the gag in red. **I** leaned in and licked some of the blood off of his chin._

 ** _I_** _stood up, looking down at Japan with a smile on my face. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. I could see my reflection in his dull irises._

 _"Oh, by the way..."_

 _My dark purple hair and reddish-brown eyes._

 _"Name's Artemis, sweetheart."_

 **. . .**

I bolted up, covered in cold sweat. My sweater fell off my shoulders and into my lap. I didn't even notice I was crying until I saw the drops falling onto my sweater. I picked it up and clutched it to my chest like a child hugging a teddy bear.

 _...How...?_

 _How did I dream about these things? I can be sadistic at times, true, but..._

I froze.

Artemis.

The goddess of the hunt.

Who...

Who _is_ this?

 **. . .**

 **Holy fuck. I've wrote graphic shit before, but it was pretty bad. Personally, I think I did better this time.**

 **This came out later than I thought it would goddammit ;-;**

 **I'm going eventually change the rating of this to M, but something is coming up soon that will _definitely_ have it changed. Believe me. Not giving any spoilers, you just have to wait. ;D**

 **It physically hurt me to write Kiki's dream. IM THINKING OF EPISODE 23.5 AGAIN fuCCCccK**

 **Give me your theories to who Artemis is. I'd love to hear them. :3**

 **Don't forget to leave some questions for the omake (Only ten more days! :D) and vote in my poll!**

 **See ya later. /(^w^)/**


	12. Omake

Somewhere in America, a... person, possibly male, possibly female, was laying on their bed, a computer in their lap. Their hair was multicolored, both dark brown, light brown, and blonde, with dark brown eyes, pale skin, and Asian-ish features. They were wearing a black t-shirt, and their blanket was covering their lap.

Oh wait, they have boobs. Never mind, that's a chick.

Suddenly, Kiki (How the hell did she get there?) crashed through the door. "LUGIA! IT'S MAY THE THIRTEENTH!"

The girl didn't look up. Loud music was playing through her earphones.

Kiki's eye twitched. She walked over to Lugia and shook her. "LUGIA GET THE FUCK UP!"

Lugia took out one of her earphones. "Oh, hey Kiki. What do you need?"

"It's May thirteenth, dumbass."

Lugia, who was taking a drink of soda, did a spit take. "WHAT?!"

"Yep."

"Ah, shit," Lugia got up. "I gotta get everything ready, then..."

Kiki stared at Lugia's five one figure. "Why the hell are you so short?"

"Genetics." Lugia walked out the door.

 **. . .**

Lugia came back a few minutes later with the Axis and Amaterasu. "Alright, I got everyone." She plopped onto her bed and opened her laptop. "Let's do this."

Italy looked at Amaterasu. "Who are you?"

"Oh she's just a person," Lugia answered.

"Oh thanks," Amaterasu deadpanned.

"Alright," Lugia pulled out her phone. "The first question is from Midnightsalem, 'For everyone: How do you feel knowing that there are people watching you everyday, judging your every action, shipping every ship?'"

Everyone stared at her. Suddenly, Amaterasu was cowering in a corner.

Lugia facepalmed. "Kiki, can you answer it, please?"

"Well, okay," Kiki said. "I guess it scares me a bit, but I'm not really that worried because Lugia wouldn't let anything that bad happen."

Lugia snorted. "Oh, Kiki, you have no idea what's next..." she whispered.

"So uh, yeah," Kiki finished.

"Alright then," Lugia looked back down at her phone. "Wait what."

"What is it?" Italy asked.

"That was the only question we got." Lugia sighed and turned to the audience. "I'm disappointed in you all."

"Well, luckily for you all, I came prepared." Lugia threw her phone to God knows where.

Kiki raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"It's a little thing I call 'Ask the Author'." Lugia said. "What you do is pull a slip of paper from a hat or some shit like that and you ask me the question that's on it."

Lugia pulled out a fedora with small pieces of paper in it. "Okay, Japan, you can go first."

"H-Hai," Japan muttered, and pulled out a piece of paper. "'Do you have any physicarl or mentarl conditions?'"

"Oh, God..." Lugia groaned. "Well, I don't have any physical mental conditions, but I have depression, anxiety disorder, and possibly bipolar disorder. And slight OCD."

"It's okay, Lugia," Italy said, patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry Italy, I'm fine, I've been dealing with my diseases well," Lugia explained. "Here, you can go next."

"Okay!" Italy said cheerfully. "'What is your ethnic background?'"

"I'm American Indian, Irish, and German, and probably some more thrown in there," Lugia answered.

"I'll go next," Germany volunteered. "'Vhat kind of stories do you read or vrite za most?'"

"Romance, mostly," Lugia laughed. "Occasionally horror and mystery, too."

Amaterasu walked up and pulled out a slip of paper without a word. "'How do you get inspiration for writing?'"

"Usually watching a show gives me inspiration for a story or chapter. If I have a story on hiatus, then going back to that show if I haven't watched in a while, the nostalgia gives me inspiration. Sometimes music does it, too," Lugia answered. "Kiki, you get to do the last question."

Kiki reached into the hat and read the piece of paper she pulled out. "'What gave you inspiration for one of your fan characters?'"

"I guess I'll explain you, Kiki," Lugia shrugged. "Exactly a year ago, when I was an amateur and shitty writer, I thought of a character slightly based after myself after reading many Hetalia original character stories. Since I'm shit at updating, her behaviors and personality changed a bit, because I was maturing and so was my writing. To be honest, I didn't expect this story to get so much attention. It's thanks to you all that I continued it."

"Who is she talking to?" Kiki whispered to Amaterasu. The goddess shrugged.

"That's all the questions, I guess," Lugia said. "Most of you know that I started a poll on my profile about a week or two ago asking if I should do a contest. And believe it or not, you all actually wanted me to do one," she explained. "So I guess I'm doing one. Here are the rules: you can either do fanart or a spinoff fic/oneshot based off this story. It must contain one of my fan characters, it doesn't matter which one, and it can be any genre and contain any pairing. The winner will receive a oneshot of anything from me. You can PM me the link to your submission or send it to me from one of my profiles from my DeviantArt, Wattpad, or any other website I have on my profile."

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Kiki muttered.

"Welp, that's all from me," Lugia finished. "Any of you got anything to say?"

"Uh, yeah," Kiki said. "Thank you Lugia."

"You're welcome, Kiki," Lugia smiled. "That's all, I guess." She waved. "Bye, bitches."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!"

 **. . .**

 **Hope y'all liked that. Whatever it was.**

 **So, as if it wasn't already obvious, Lugia is me. Such an interesting person.**

 **And if you want to enter the contest, make sure you read dem rules, pls. :3**

 **Sorry that it's so short, I'm not really feeling it today. I'm sick and tired. Ugh.**

 **Happeh Friday the 13th! :D**

 **Thank you all for all of the support you have given me this past year, and have a great day. :)**

 **Bye, bitches!**


	13. Want

**fuCK I HATE MYSELF**

 **oh hi**

 **So... it's summer. And I have no excuse for not updating. I'm sorry, and you may kill me like that Artemis chick did to the Axis. (trIGGERED-)**

 **But there's something I need to state first. _This chapter contains sexual content. Between the two main characters this story. ;3 No, they aren't gonna go ALL the way, not yet. ;D But yeah, enjoy it, you horny bastards._**

 **So yeah, island episodes. Woo. I couldn't find the exact episode(s), because I couldn't find it/them on the FUNimation website and I'm too lazy to search anywhere else (because I'm a lazy dumbfuck), but I have watched the episode(s), yet I haven't watched them in a while, so it might be a bit inaccurate. I'm sorry ;-;**

 **Anyway, I hope you've been having a great summer so far (mine's been pretty meh... I had my birthday back at the end of May [forgot the mention that... so happy late birthday to me, I guess?], and not much has happened, so... *shrug*), and enjoy the chapter (if you can, at least)!**

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **AnimeDattebayo: *shrug* Not gonna spoil anything. ;)**_

 _ **The Impala has my fez: You may be right, you may be wrong. Thank you so much! :D**_

 _ **writersoftheuniverse: ;3**_

 _ **Midnightsalem: i cri evrytiem**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia now don't sue me for fuck's sake**_

 **. . .**

The next day was quite... eventful, to say the least.

It started off with Italy doing... "Italy things," and Germany yelling at him. Pretty average day.

I was still shaked up about my nightmare, so I was quiet for a lot of the morning. That dream... it was too realistic to be just a dream. From the taste of Italy's blood to the emotion I saw from the Axis, it felt too... _real_.

I was sitting under another tree, staring off into space. I was picking at the bottoms of my cutoff shorts (I had to cut off the pant legs of my jeans when it got too hot, which sucked ass, because I really liked those) subconsciously while facing the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore almost calming me down.

Key word: _Almost_.

"Are you arright, Kiki-san?"

I yelped and turned to my left to see Japan, looking down at me, barely holding back a smile and a mischievious glint in his eyes. I didn't think about it at the time, but that's... extremely uncharacteristic of him. He was usually emotionless, and never did something out of another's expense, even if what something small, like scaring them, even lightly.

"Yeah Japan, I'm fine, why?" I stated, giving him a fake smile.

Japan narrowed his eyes, no longer amused. "私はあなたが横たわっている知っています。私に真実を教えてください," he requested. _[I know you are lying. Please tell me the truth.]_

My eyes widened in shock. _How can he read me like a goddamn book?_ I sighed and patted the sand next to me. _It's hopeless. Guess I'll never know._

He sat down and stared at me, waiting for answers. I hesistated and began. "So... I had a dream last night."

Japan raised an eyebrow. "Is that arl?" His eyes suddenly widened and his face became red.

I choked on air. "N-not a dream like _that_!" My face felt hot and I held my head, feeling a headache coming on.

"G-gomenasai," he apologized. "I-I thought—"

"It's fine," I reassured him. "Can I continue?"

Japan nodded, still blushing slightly.

"That dream.. I don't even know how to explain it. All I know is that _someone_ —" I almost choked. "S-someone... extremely similar to me... I was watching everything through their eyes, but... they were in control... a-and..."

 _ **Third Person**_

"...they killed people."

Japan's eyes widened slightly. _Kill...?_ He had killed people in the past, but that was only because he was in war, he was fighting for his country. But in all of the time he knew Kiki, he knew that she didn't have the heart to kill someone.

The heart he had.

"Kiki-san." Japan said bluntly. Kiki looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. She looked quite vunerable, and he wouldn't mind licking some of her salty tears, moving down to her sweet pale neck—

Wait, _what_?

Japan shook the indecent thoughts out of his head and stared at Kiki, his brown eyes unwavering. "Have you ever done the things this person did in your dream in real rife?"

She shook her head.

"Have you ever thought about it or are pranning to?"

"Wha— _no_!"

"Then there is no need to worry, Kiki-san," he started. "You are a good person, I can terl. If you were untrusting, I wourd have tord Germany-san and Itary-san to make you reave at this point."

Kiki stared at him. "...I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"Frattered," Japan said, laughing softly.

Kiki laughed too, and they switched topics, having a good laugh inbetween.

...What was this girl doing to him?

 **. . .**

Japan sighed, running a hand through his black hair. It had been a stressful day for him. The Allies had attacked, well, tried to, anyways, and not surprisingly, they had failed. Maybe it had been America's stupidity, or how England and France argued, possibly their fighting tactic. America had sent China to fight, yelling "CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!" (Japan had heard Kiki laugh at that, though he didn't understand why, it wasn't even slightly humorous.)

China had been able to knock him and Germany out, but the moment Japan was hit, he heard Kiki yell, "HERE COMES DAT BOI!" and high-kicked China in the head, knocking him out as well. Before he went unconscious, he heard her scream with the same confidence in her voice, "OH SHIT WADDUP!"

Sometimes he never understood her.

After he and Germany woke back up, Kiki explained what happened after they passed out. Apparently Russia was able to catch Kiki (After running for five minutes in a winter coat—Japan didn't understand that man, either. In fact, he didn't understand a lot of people.) and restrain her, even after she kneed him in the, uh, "baby batter machine." (Japan cringed just by her telling him about it.)

Afterwards, the ghost of Holy Rome somehow came and scared the Allies off, saying that "they'd be back tomorrow."

Kiki told him that she was busy questioning her sanity to respond.

Japan looked over from the fire to see Kiki and Italy asleep by a sandcastle. He chuckled. He recalled them building it before they passed out from exhaustion. Italy was laying on his back, using his jacket as a blanket, and looking as happy as ever.

Kiki, on the other hand, was hunched over, about to go face first into the halfway finished sandcastle, and seemed to be shivering.

Japan stood up and picked her up bridal style, accidently getting a whiff of her scent. She smelt like blueberries, mostly likely from her shampoo, which somehow still kept its scent, and the scent of palm trees, undoubtedly from the island.

It was quite nice.

He leaned to getting another sniff, and placed her by the fire. He crawled on top of her, not crushing her, keeping his balance on his hands and knees.

What was he doing? This was indecent, and not what he, as a gentleman, was pemitted to do.

But she was just so... _intriguing_.

He leaned down again to get another smell, before he stopped at her neck. The very same neck that gained his attention earlier that day. Her head was facing the left, her hair pooled around her, her neck exposed, vulnerable and left out for the world to see.

Japan noticed that during their stay at the island, her skin had gotten a bit of pigment returned to it, giving her a slight tan.

He bit his lip. The Asian was getting desperate at this point.

"Just... one r-rick wouldn't mean anything..." he stuttered, blushing. He took off her glasses and put them above her head, and leaned down and licked the girl's neck.

It was... strange. Not bad, but just... strange.

He could taste her cold sweat, which only aroused him even more.

He gave her a long lick to her collarbone to the beginning of her cheek. She let out a soft moan in her sleep, which almost threw him over the edge. He started biting softly, leaving a small hicky, and trailed a hand up her thigh. He left sloppy kisses and strong sucks almost everywhere, and massaged her crotch through her shorts.

He stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He pulled away quickly and saw what he had left behind. There were many dark marks in her neck and even the crotch of her shorts were slightly damp from him stroking her.

Japan was about to have a panic attack.

 _I molested her... OHGODOHGODOHGOD..._ he panicked in his head. He then felt something twitch in his pants. He looked down and...

...well, let's just say that Mount Fuji is a pretty big mountain, isn't it?

The noirette wanted to kill himself out of shame.

Commit some fuckin' seppeku in this bitch.

He covered his groin with his jacket, and looked around to see if everyone was asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were. He stood up, still covering his groin, and ran to the nearest tree.

He leaned on the back of it and started to unbuckle his pants. He was taught as a young child by China (quite awkward, as well) that touching yourself was "improper" and the only sexual activity you were allowed to engage in was sex with your wife.

But fuck that, Japan didn't really care at the moment. He just needed to get rid of it as soon as possible.

And no one liked blue balls.

He pulled down his boxer briefs and his erection sprang free from its confines, pointing upward and leaking precum already. He grasped it with shaky hands, flinching when it twitched in his hand.

He began to stroke softly and slowly, taking his time. He had only heard about this, and he wanted to see how it felt.

He moaned softly, his face practically red. God, it was wonderful.

His mind began to wander, eventually landing on Kiki—no, _Aphrodite_.

He imagined her grabbing onto his cock nervously, staring at it with wide eyes, her mouth watering slightly.

 _"Like this?"_ she asked, before moving her soft, silky hand up and down.

Japan moaned a bit louder, not caring who heard him at this point. It was just him and his fantasies.

Aphrodite moved forward a bit, then giving the head of his dick a shy yet bold lick, before taking it into her mouth.

Japan pumped a bit faster as his moaning became louder and his thoughts became even more lewd.

Aphrodite began to go even deeper, using her hand to stroke whatever her mouth couldn't reach. She released it with a 'pop' and licked up the shaft on the vein, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

Drool fell from Japan's mouth and onto the ground, but he didn't care. He went even faster, if that was even possible, letting out shaky moans and gasps.

His fantasy shifted to her riding him, her hands on his chest, mouth wide open and one eye closed as she bounced on him.

Japan could feel something building up in his stomach, and pumped as fast as he could, eager to release.

 _"KIKU!"_ she screamed, her juices coating his dick.

That image sent him over the edge. Thick strings of cum shot from his dick as he bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood to prevent himself from screaming out her name.

He stared at his puddle of cum on the ground as he caught his breathe and his dick begin to soften. The Asian came to a conclusion.

He wanted her.

And he was going to get her.

 **. . .**

 ***insert Lenny face here***

 **Well, how's that boner/lady boner doing? ;D**

 **Just kidding, I hope you liked that, you horny fucks.**

 **The story's going from T to M with this chapter. And if you aren't satisfied with that, I'll make sure you are in the future, my dear reader.**

 **I hope this made up for my hiatus, sorry about that. And look forward to more chapters like this! ;^)**


End file.
